<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ask Event for Curiosity Killed the ErROr! by ShandyCandy278</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694836">The Ask Event for Curiosity Killed the ErROr!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278'>ShandyCandy278</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Satisfaction Brought Him Back [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ask Error, Ask Error and Ink, Ask Event, Ask Ink, CKtE, Chocolate, Curiosity Killed the ErROr, Gifts, Hopefully the whole thing will be up by Valentines, I update this as I go, Mention of Death, Mention of possible death, Mentions of Suicide regarding Ink's past, Sci isn't actually open for questions, Tbh I have no idea what tags these will have, asks are CLOSED, lol, tags are not in order, they get rick rolled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, remember chapter 26 of CKtE? Where you were supposed to submit questions to Error and Ink? Well, their answers can be found here! :D</p><p>ASKS ARE CLOSED!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Satisfaction Brought Him Back [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1 (Hellos, Gifts, and Some Questions)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this will be multiple chapters. I'm posting as I go, so editing isn't really a thing rn and there are going to be a LOT of mistakes.</p><p>The 'Creators' Featured in this chapter are as follows:</p><p>Skalicia<br/>Maudlin<br/>JKSkullQueen218<br/>Maxils<br/>Anonymous<br/>oSiono<br/>HeyImAngelica<br/>Hoodie_Lover<br/>Ly_the_creator<br/>Annika0130<br/>Nightlla<br/>Xadeone<br/>starlightdreamer580<br/>bulgecursed<br/>Cloecats7<br/>DatOneNikki<br/>NekuDog<br/>Happy-Donuts-Lucky<br/>Rocklife 598/599<br/>Lerex<br/>MagicalEevee<br/>Doodis2014<br/>ParacosmBlog<br/>MaeAce<br/>Lava_wolf<br/>Wishdead<br/>RedQueen117<br/>KatScan<br/>A self-induced insomniac</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> Skalicia Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Finally, the man child and the meme child get to share a room to talk to us!~ </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maudlin Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink! Error! This is so cool! I hope you don’t mind if I ask a couple of questions? I know you guys are going to be flooded with asks! Everyone loves you! :3 </em>
</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> JKSkullQueen218 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hi Error, and please tell Ink that I said hi. ^^ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” Ink greeted with a wave. Error rolled his eye lights.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Firstly, how are you two? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing really well!” Ink answered, rocking a little. “I’m really excited for this!”</p><p>“I could be better.” Error grumbled, rubbing at his skull. “You guys are really loud, I hope you know that.”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Anonymous Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hi! So first I wanted to give some medicine to error for the headache we’re probably gonna cause, sorry about that.  </em>
</p><p>_________________</p><p>
  <em> oSiono Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You said we can give them stuff? Like, any things we want? Okay, then first of all headache pill for Error. The second should be chocolate. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You two the only angels here.” Error grumbled to himself as the said objects appeared before him. He took the pills first and then ate the chocolate bar in one large bite. When he saw Ink staring at him, he glowered. “What?”</p><p>“They can give you things?” He asked.</p><p>“Of course they can. They’re the creators- they can do whatever they want.” Error tossed the chocolate wrapper into a random portal. “Haven’t they done that for you before?”</p><p>“No, actually. Probably because I can make anything that I want to.” Ink shrugged. “Oh well. Next one?”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> HeyImAngelica Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everyone- HELP. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Help? With what?” Ink asked, blinking a few times. “Is it creating a world? Motivation?”</p><p>“No, they just want attention.” Error scoffed, sliding down in his chair a little. “Let them suffer.”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Hoodie_Lover Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mwahahaha! I pray for all y’all’s sanity. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, thanks.” Error rolled his eye lights. “That’s soooooo helpful.”</p><p>“Nice evil laugh by the way.” Ink added on to the end. “It was really, really good!”</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Ly_the_creator Asked:  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *scream* Hey, asshole!! I love you!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, you’re also alright too, Glitch. </em>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Annika0130 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Error! I love you!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Ink! I love you too!!" </em>
</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Nightlla Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink and Error: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> you both are adorable in every way, shape, and form. </em>
</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Xadeone Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Error u r sexy (? </em>
</p><p>_________________________</p><p>
  <em> starlightdreamer580 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I think both of you are lovely!   </em>
</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> bulgecursed Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hey, error, i think you're pretty cool!! i like you a lot &lt;3 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and ink's pretty cool too! </em>
</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Chloecats7 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hello you two ! How are the two greatest outcomes of the multiverse doing I only have one thing to ask I guess ?no okay make it 3 *sorry Error* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, thanks guys~!” Ink smiled brightly, holding his arms out wide. “And ask away! That <em> is </em> why we’re here, after all!”</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> DatOneNikki Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> OMG OMG- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> HI INK, HI ERROR!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oof sorry, got excited- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sooo... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> First of all, Ink- I freaking love you??? Like, you're both baby and and a bastard??? How??? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And second thing- Didn't you guys think that Ink might literally have the code... With him? *Cough, cough* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that he has it <em> with </em> him.” Error shrugged, ignoring Ink’s cooing over the compliment. “If he did, I would have seen it by now.”</p><p>___________________________</p><p>
  <em> NekuDog Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you know something Error? You are my favorite of all the idiots here! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, someone who actually uses their brains.” Error scoffed.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Happy-Donuts-Lucky Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Ink, You're great! And you're fabulous, but sorry, i think i like Error more. He's so fun to mess with, don't you agree? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I most certainly agree!” Ink nodded happily. “He can be really fun to mess with, but now probably isn’t a good time for that.” He laughed awkwardly when Error shot a glare at him.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -What abomination # is ink?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ink is abomination #√-1.” Error answered. Ink blinked a few times.</p><p>“The… Square root of negative one?” He asked tilting his head in confusion. He could vaguely hear Sci laughing in the other room. “What exactly is that?”</p><p>“If you don’t know, then you don’t know.” Error shrugged, but the smirk on his face only grew wider. Ink huffed a little.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Hey wait what if error hears something he doesn’t want to translate? If he refuses no one hears it!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” Error smirked, not voicing the question and leaving both Sci and Ink confused.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lerex Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - If I could, I would trade places with either one of you. Glitchy Portals to watch everything I want, everywhere I want? Shapeshifting eyelights and I only have to feel what I want to feel? Sounds all awesome to me! Also Blasters. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’d… <em> want </em> to not have a soul?” Ink asked, confused. “I mean… I guess choosing your own emotions is tempting, but are you <em> sure </em> that you wouldn’t want one? That’s… kind of a waste, I think.” He looked down at his paints. “Just because you can’t choose what you feel, doesn’t mean that a soul isn’t special. A soul is a lot more than just feelings, after all.” He looked up, a bittersweet smile on his face. “Maybe just… cherish yours for me? I don’t think you actually want to know what it’s like, so take care of it, okay? Thank you.”</p><p>__________________________________</p><p>
  <em> MagicalEevee Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink, please keep an eyesocket on Error. Better yet, keep both your eyesockets on him. Protect him from others. And also from himself please. He can use a bit of a break. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh yeah Ink. The best way to get on Errors good side is probably with chocolate from Underfell. But he will also warm up more if you help him with another revenge prank on Sci. That would be pretty cool. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I definetly will!” Ink beamed, reaching down for his scarf. “And thanks for the heads up! Now I just gotta write it down…”</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lerex Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - If I try to give you something, will nothing happen or will it just dropp on you out of thin air? *tries to give each one of them one of the Lion King "Protect the Pride" plushies* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it does!” Ink caught the plushie, squeezing it in his hands. “This is so cute!”</p><p>Error stared at his plush for a moment before ripping it into pieces and tossing it into a portal to a random AU.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Anonymous Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> hi *makes 2 body pillows appear. one of error, and one of ink* bye </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bye?” Ink asked, looking over the body pillows of the two of them. He laughed a little. “They kinda look weird.”</p><p>“They <em> are </em> weird.” Error nodded, grabbing the pillow of Ink and throwing it through a portal to destroy it. He turned to grab the one of him, but… it wasn’t there anymore.</p><p>He blinked at where it had been sitting across the table, and then looked over at Ink, who was whistling nonchalantly.</p><p>“Ink.”</p><p>“Yes, Error?” He asked, his smile twitching a little in an attempt to not grow wider. Error stared at him for a little longer before he let out a stuttering sigh.</p><p>“I hate you so much.” He grumbled.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Doodis2014 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can give ruru some chocolate? ... here have one i stole it from abomination number #13 just for you XD </em>
</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> ParacosmBlog Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you both so much!!! *gives Error chocolate souflé* </em>
</p><p>___________________________</p><p>
  <em> NekuDog Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ruru, Ruru! I'm so sorry for everyone's screams! Take this ~ * He throws a chocolate. * </em>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Annika0130 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Error please don't be mad! Here, have some hot chocolate! and your favorite Chili Dark Chocolate too!" </em>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Annika0130 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Adds a cake to the table.* </em>
</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> MaeAce Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not an ask. I just wanted to gift. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Dumps a pile of chocolate and chili chocolate near Error* </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm so sorry for the headaches we cause. You're doing great. ( ◜‿◝ )♡ </em>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Annika0130 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Gives Error yarn and knitting needles.* </em>
</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Anonymous Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Also have some cake. *Makes a rainbow cake appear* </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lava_wolf Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - I give you some chocolate, and my apologies for how much you've have discovered and possibly horrid things you've have seen and/or is about to experience because of our questions. Whether it's all bad or good is your opinion. </em>
</p><p>_________________________</p><p>
  <em> Wishdead Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chocolate and knitting and crocheting supplies for error. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Your peace offerings have all been accepted.” Error nodded sagely, absently slapping Ink’s hand away when he tried to grab some. “No. This is all mine.”</p><p>“Aww~!” Ink whined, pouting as Error opened up a portal to the Anti-Void and dumped it all by his beanbag. “Not even one chocolate?”</p><p>“Nope. Not even one.”</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Error, which is better: chocolate with or without the wrapper?  </em>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> RedQueen117 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Why do you eat food containers/wrappers? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Either or.” He shrugged. “And because I can? My magic decomposes it just fine, so I don’t see why not.”</p><p>_________________________</p><p>
  <em> KatScan Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Also, what’s your favorite type of chocolate? </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lava_wolf Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - What are your favorite types of chocolate?  </em>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> RedQueen117 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Do you have a kind of chocolate you DONT like? Or is it all fair game? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I like all of them, but dark chocolate is definitely my favorite.” Error admitted, reaching into a portal and grabbing one of the chocolates from his chocolate stack. “Especially the chili flavored one.”</p><p>_____________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -What is their favorite food?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Favorite drink?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -What do they think of drinking ketchup?  </em>
</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Secondly, Error, what's your favorite food? </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maudlin Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tacos or spaghetti (maybe quiche?) </em>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> RedQueen117 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - What’s your favorite type of soda/drink? </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maudlin Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cookies </em>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Have either of you tried mixing ketchup with mustard?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Is there any food that absolutely disgusts you, or will you eat pretty much anything?  </em>
</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -BUTTS PIE </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, chocolate is clearly my favorite.” Error huffed. “Condiments are okay, and I can literally eat anything, so I don’t have a least favorite. I also don’t really care for soda.”</p><p>“I love all foods!” Ink beamed. “They’re all really good!”</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> A self-induced insomniac Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Here! (we were allowed to give you guys stuff as well~) *gives error his favorite kind of chocolate, sci a mocha coffee mix, and ink a Drawing of himself* </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Also, uhhhh..... it didnt say we couldnt give stuff to you guys to give to others, so..... yeah this is for red so that he doesn't feel left out. *gives another one of the spicy chocolate bars to sci* </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At this rate, I'm gonna end up giving gifts to the whole multiverse, so I'd better stop.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, thank you!” Ink grabbed the paper and started admiring it while Error silently accepted the chocolate and tossed it into the Anti-void. Then, while purposefully looking behind him, he grabbed the coffee mix.</p><p>“Trade?” He asked. There was a tense silence as Ink looked up from the drawing to observe what was going on, but soon enough Sci came out with the chocolate bar and placed it on the table. Error threw the mix at Sci, who caught it without looking at it while he walked back into the room.</p><p>“What was that about?” Ink asked as he carefully placed the drawing off to the side.</p><p>“I’ve been leaving him and Edge alone lately.” Error shrugged a little, but he avoided looking Ink in the eye light. Ink stared at him for a few moments before shrugging, turning back to the microphone.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> HeyImAngelica Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everyone- Have some tea for answering all these questions! *Everyone's favorite tea appears, and they taste perfectly normal. However, they calm the characters down.* (i just want my babies to be happy) </em>
</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Doodis2014 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Coffee or tea? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Cofee.” Error shoved the cup of tea towards Ink, who was already downing the cup. “Tea feels weird and I won’t drink it unless I have to.”</p><p>“I’ll take either.” Ink admitted after he finished his cup, reaching over for Error’s to do the same.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>
  <em> starlightdreamer580 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I believe Error's favorite is dark chocolate, but does Ink have any favorite foods?   </em>
</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Happy-Donuts-Lucky Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Ink, i heard you like burnt food, is that right?? How burnt is the food so that you like it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, any kind of burnt!” Ink smiled. “Although my preferences change from day to day.”</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maudlin Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink, I give you squid plushie </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Error, I give you stabhorse plushie  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *hundreds upon hundreds of their favourite things appear in pocket dimensions only they can open* Have at thee! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Satbhorse?” Error questioned as he looked over the plush, ignoring the pocket dimension. “... Huh. It’s not as bad as I thought it would be.” He tapped the horn. “Too soft to actually do anything, but the thought counts.” He opened the portal and placed it on top of his beanbag.</p><p>“Awww, it’s so cute!” Ink cooed from beside him, hugging his squid plush happily. He wasn’t paying attention to the things that appeared in the pocket dimension. “Thank you so much!”</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ink: colored pencils or crayons?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Whichever one looks best with the style I’m trying to draw!” Ink replied. “It all depends on the look I’m trying to portray!”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Annika0130 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Ink! Have some new art supplies!!" </em>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Hoodie_Lover Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Also I give Ink an eraser in the shape of Error and him holding hands. </em>
</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Ly_the_creator Asked:  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Also here some art supplies, but is that ok can we see your sketches, ink? I been debating you to doodle like a five year old or great as renaissance artist. </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maudlin Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink, what is your favourite art medium? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” Ink cheered, accepting the gifts with open arms and successfully dodging Error’s attempt at grabbing the eraser. “And I’ve worked for so long that I can replicate almost any kind of art style, although recently I’ve been working with watercolors. They’re really fun!”</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ink, how come you won’t let anyone see your artwork?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… kinda uncomfortable with the idea of people looking through my notebooks.” Ink admitted, scratching his ink-blotch idly. “There’s a lot of different types of art in there, from stick figures and anime to gore and nightmares. I don’t want to answer all of the questions that’ll come if people see it.”</p><p>___________________________</p><p>
  <em> NekuDog Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tell me Ink, you draw Error in your notebooks? </em>
</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ink, do you ever draw...erotica/lewd things? *gasp!*  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Also ink should show error his sketchbook. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I draw everyone at some point.” Ink shrugged. “And I already told you guys that I draw almost anything. I don’t prefer one thing over the other. Also…” Ink glanced over at Error, who glared right back at him. “I’m pretty sure if I gave Error a sketchbook, he’d destroy it instantly.”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Forty-fifth, does Ink have a DeviantArt account? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh…” Ink tilted his head to the side. “What’s DeviantArt?”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> HeyImAngelica Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink- What was the last thing you were doing before Error called you for this? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I was actually relaxing in my house!” Ink smiled. “I was in the middle of drawing something too, but that’s okay! This is a lot more exciting!”</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lerex Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Error talks with his selfmade puppets and voices them too. He does not like Abomination#13. And he is very... proud? to be #1. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well of course I am.” Error huffed, jerking his thumb towards himself. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“Awww, you play with those dolls?” Ink cooed, snapping Error out of his thoughts.</p><p>“No! Funk!” He cursed, turning to punch Ink in the face, but Ink leaned away from it laughing. “Stop laughing!”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No! Shut up!”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Annika0130 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Error will you make a doll for me?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What about me?” Ink asked, leaning close to Error while wiggling his brow bones. Error glitched and swiped at him, forcing Ink to lean away again with another laugh.</p><p>“I said no!”</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Error have you gotten any better at knitting?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Error should show ink his puppets if he hasn’t seen them already.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Is there a puppet of ink?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Does error have a puppet of himself?  </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maudlin Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Error, favourite doll/puppet you’ve made (don’t be cheesy XD) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’ve gotten better at knitting.” Error huffed, puffing out his chest. “And I have dolls of everyone, but none of them are my favorites because they’re all abominations that don’t deserve to exist.”</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Nightlla Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Error you get a stamp that only writes YOLO in rainbows and Ink you get an eraser that only erases UNRAD stuff. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Error screeched and threw the stamp across the room as hard as he could, along with Ink’s eraser before Ink could catch it. Then he opened up a portal underneath the objects and sent them to a random AU. Ink blinked for a moment as Error sat back down, still processing what had just happened.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -A scenario for ink and error: you are given a one-time gift—it can be anything you want, but whatever you get, the other will get twice as much of. You cannot refuse. What do you choose?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I know!” Ink laughed. “It would be hugs!”</p><p>“What?!” Error exclaimed, flinching and glitching harshly for a few moments.</p><p>“Yeah! My gift would be hugs!”</p><p>“Funk no!” Error reached into a random portal and threw something (a can, he later realized) at Ink. Ink expertly dodged it, still laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2 (More Questions, Music, Humor, Sexuality, and Boops!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Ask Event continues!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Creators Featured in this chapter Are:</p><p>MagicalEevee<br/>Rocklife598/599<br/>Lerex<br/>Lava_wolf<br/>starlightdreamer580<br/>Maxils<br/>SeldomWisdom<br/>JustARandomPuddle<br/>Little_clown<br/>RedQueen117<br/>Doodis2014<br/>HeyImAngelica<br/>Maudlin<br/>Wishdead<br/>SweetSugarApple<br/>A self-induced insomniac<br/>Av<br/>TiredHydra922876<br/>Happy-Donuts-Lucky</p><p>I hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_________________________________</p><p>
  <em> MagicalEevee Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Error, do you blush blue or yellow? And have all of your 5 tounges the same amount of tastebuds? </em>
</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Error, what color/s are the rest of your bones?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“My <em> magic-” </em> He stressed with a small blush when Ink continued to laugh. “Is blue. And my bones are black, yellow, and red. Aren’t you guys watching us twenty-four/seven? Shouldn’t you already know this? And I’d assume so. And I’m not about to do any crazy experiments to find out about my tongues.”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -What does having bone instead of skin feel like? What’s it like having an expressive, malleable face made of bone?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It… feels normal?” Ink partially asked, confused. “How else would it feel? Do you guys not have that?”</p><p>Error facepalmed.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ink, can you shape shift?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, I can!” He shrugged. “I just don’t want to, and being a skeleton feels the most natural. I haven’t really found a use for it yet, and the last time I shape-shifted, Dream freaked out really hard. I even have it on my scarf, see?” He held up the end of his scarf and waved it around a little.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Their most valued possession?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“My vials, of course!” Ink answered. Error just grumbled something that sounded like ‘blanket’ under his breath.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Does error have any way of writing things down to remember them like ink does?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do.” Error rolled his eye light and pulled up the database. “This doesn’t just keep track of AUs, after all- although my memory is better than his.”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Can error change the color of his strings?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Can ink change the color of broomy? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I… guess I could.” Ink admitted after a moment. “It would take time though, and a lot of concentration.” Error hummed in agreement.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lerex Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Did you ever have the "Call of the Void" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Ink blinked. “Have no idea what you’re talking about?”</p><p>“I don’t know either.” Error huffed. “Next question.”</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lava_wolf Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Who hurt you? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s hurt us.” Error scoffed. “Well, unless you’re talking about our fights, because in that case I would be the one hurting Ink. he doesn’t exactly like to fight-fight me, for whatever reason.”</p><p>_________________________</p><p>
  <em> starlightdreamer580 Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are either of you ticklish?    </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p>Error refused to voice the question out loud, or even acknowledge it. There was a small, indignant blush on his cheeks as he coughed awkwardly.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Have you ever been bowling?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Have you ever baked?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Can you drive?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Can you fly?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no, and no.” Error answered stiffly. </p><p>“I can drive!” Ink exclaimed, standing up. “Do you need me to drive something?!”</p><p>“No-” Error used his strings to force Ink to sit back down. “We don’t. And you can’t drive. I saw what happened the last time you were behind the wheel.”</p><p>“Aww, come on~!”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Can you sweat? I mean classic sans and pap do— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Can you do the googly eyes thing that classic pap does? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can sweat sometimes?” Ink shrugged. “I don’t really do the ‘googly eye’ thing though.”</p><p>Error, decisively, stayed silent.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fourteenth, have either of you ever heard a truly bad version of Megalovania? </em>
</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Twelfth, what are your top three favorite songs in the Undertale OST? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not really, or if I did I don’t remember.” Ink shrugged. “The only ‘soundtracks’ I hear are the music that the creators put into their world- if they put any in at all. I don’t know any of them by name either.”</p><p>“The codes for the songs are really wacked.” Error made a face, shaking his head. “Never have or wanted to touch them, so I can’t really answer this either.”</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Can they play any instruments?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Can either of them sing?  </em>
</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> SeldomWisdom Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, I have never commented on here before, so here goes nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Error, did you know Ink can play the flute? </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lava_wolf Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Do you still play the flute?  </em>
</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> JustARandomPuddle Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Error, do you think you'd be good at guitar? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I can sing!” Ink took a deep breath, but before he could say anything, Error reached into a portal, grabbed a slice of cake, and stuffed it in Ink’s mouth. Ink sputtered (as much as he could anyway, with the food in his mouth and all) while Error glared at him.</p><p>“No, you can’t.” He turned back towards the microphone. “And yes, I am… <em> well aware </em> of Ink’s flute playing.” He grimaced. “And I suppose I could play just about any instrument with strings, so long as I actually want to learn how to play and all.”</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thirty-third, what is love? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Error opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Ink swallowed the cake in his mouth, standing up.</p><p>“BABY DON’T HURT ME~” He sang, off-pitch and louder than he should have with the Microphones in the room. Error let out a horrified scream that was <em> almost </em> musical enough to sound like a ringtone. “DON’T HURT ME~ NO MORE~!”</p><p><em> “Shut up!” </em> Error exclaimed, placing his hands over where his ears would have been and squeezing his eye sockets shut. “Stop! No singing!”</p><p>“Fiiiiine.” Ink pouted, folding his arms as he sat down again. He muttered a ‘kill-joy’ under his breath as Error allowed himself time to recover from the traumatizing experience.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Finally, I want both of you to watch this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Have a good day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Interested, Ink and Error both leaned forward as a strange portal appeared to allow them to see the video.</p><p>“What do you think it’s going to be?” Ink asked as they waited for it to load. Error shrugged.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Little_clown Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *starts to play rick astley's never gonna give you up like a radio* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Error sucked in a harsh breath, his eye lights becoming pin-pricks as he stared at the portal in horror.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -WE’RE NO STRANGERS TO LOVE— </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No.” </em>
</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -YOU KNOW THE RULES, AND SO DO I— </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“NO!”</em> </b> Error exclaimed, hissing and jerking back in his chair. Ink startled at Error’s reaction, a little more than confused about what was going on. <b>“NOt thiS! ANythiNg but thiS!”</b></p><p>He leapt over the table and summoned his strings, launching himself at the portal in an attempt to get it to disappear. He struggled with his own balance for a moment before he managed to wrap and cut through the window with his strings, preventing the video from playing. He waited a few seconds, slowly relaxing as the music stopped, leaving him with Ink’s muffled chuckles. With a sigh, he turned back towards the table and hopped over it, prepared to continue on with the asks.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN— </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Error jumped at the sudden continuation of the song, spinning around to try and find it, only to not find any source for the noice. Ink’s muffled chuckles were growing into full-out laughter by now, and Error was about ready to summon his blasters and destroy the whole room when-</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ok I’m done.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“...” Error warily watched and waited in the room (for several moments this time) before he let his magic dissipate and slowly, cautiously, sat down in his chair.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -...just kidding! NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY— </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -As soon as it was mentioned I couldn’t resist.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Error faceplanted onto the table while Ink’s laughter grew out of control- even going so far as to fall out of his chair and onto the floor. <b>“yOu ARE All dEAd tO mE.”</b></p><p>He then proceeded to wait until his glitching ceased before moving on to the next question.</p><p>
  <em> ____________________________ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> RedQueen117 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - What is your favorite type of humor? Dark, light, pranks, etc? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely <em> not </em> that, although it seems to be Ink’s kind of humor.” Error tossed a disaproving glance down at the floor where Ink was laughing his nonexistent guts out. Then he shrugged again. “I suppose whatever best fits my mood.”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Did you know that you both like puns and wordplay? You share a sense of humor!  </em>
</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lerex Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - You two make way to less puns for being Sanses. You two are more like Papyrus...se? Papyri? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, this rainbow radhole makes a ton of them.” Error jerked his thumb at Ink, who’s laughter finally seemed to be tampering off into snickers. “I make puns too, you just haven’t been around when we <em> do </em> make them.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s <em> pun</em>derful!” Ink laughed when Error shot him a dirty glare. “Oh, come on- you just said you liked them!”</p><p>“First of all, that was <em> horrible.” </em> Error held up his middle finger at the ‘first’ and held up another one soon after. “Secondly, I’m the <em> only one </em> who can make good puns. All you abominations suck at it.”</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ink, do you regret doing this? Hearing the voices?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Do either of them have any regrets?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I… Don’t actually hear you guys?” Ink tilted his head. “Error tells me what you guys are saying and I just respond. No regrets though!”</p><p>“I have several.” Error grumbled, slouching in his seat.</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Doodis2014 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What's the meaning of life...? </em>
</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Forty-second, what is the answer to life, the universe and everything? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fourty-two!” Ink exclaimed when Error was too confused to say anything. “Duh!”</p><p>“... What?”</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Twenty-first, what's 9 + 10? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nineteen.” Ink and Error both answered simultaneously.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> HeyImAngelica Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Error- What's your sexuality? I'm curious~ </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maudlin Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What are your sexualities? If you don’t mind me asking. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I am Asexual!” Ink exclaimed happily. “I figured it out thanks to Error!”</p><p>“Screw sexualities, I’m my own person.” Error threw up a birdie. “It doesn’t matter when everyone is an abomination anyway.”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> HeyImAngelica Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink- *celebratory cake with asexual colored frosting appears, on the top, there is text reading "Congratulations on coming out!" also made of frosting* </em>
</p><p>_________________________</p><p>
  <em> Wishdead Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> P.s. I am ace too so ink isn't alone in that and Sci you are awesome </em>
</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> SweetSugarApple Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> sup you adorable cutie boy, you looking gooooood today. inks looking alright as well. if I could I would kick down dem doors, walk in there and give you both a big old smooch for the two of you. because you guys deserve it for the good work you both do, good skeletons, good boys. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> also, inky boi, im like you, im also an asexual, im also aeromantic, which you might also be to? I don't remember. anyway. </em>
</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> A self-induced insomniac Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink, while you are asexual, I think that you might also be aromantic as well. Aromantic means that you feel little to no romantic attraction towards others. That doesnt mean that you dont feel platonic attraction towards others, though. </em>
</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> HeyImAngelica Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink- Again, congrats on coming out! Us creators are happy for you. I mean really happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink- Really, we creators celebrate the queers. We Love the queers. We Sacrifice the Straights. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, thank you!” He happily accepted the cake, pushing it out of Error’s reach when it looked like he was eyeing it thoughtfully. “And I’m not sure if I’m aromantic either. Like, I can understand if that is because I don’t exactly have any paint for love or emotions like it, but I don’t mind the idea of being in a relationship? It gets really confusing, and I’m still working it out with Edge.” He shrugged. “For now, let’s just say that I’m all over the Ace spectrum!”</p><p>“Also, why sacrifice the straights?” Ink pouted in confusion. “I don’t get it…”</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> JustARandomPuddle Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - How do you feel about poly or having more than one romantic partner? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ew.” Error made a face and didn't say anything more.</p><p>“I haven’t really thought about it.” Ink shrugged. “I certainly wouldn’t mind though.”</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Larex Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Do you wanna build a snowman? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Ink cheered at the same time Error gave a stern ‘no’.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lerex Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - I hope I can take both of you one day to me as an Ukagaka/Ghost like the Handplates!Gaster. Oh, sorry. I forgot, you should not talk about somebody who is/might be listening. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What the funk is a Ukagaka?” Error asked. “I don’t speak idiot.”</p><p>“Well, it’s-”</p><p>“No, I don’t speak idiot <em> for a reason, </em> shut up. I don’t want to know.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“I said no.”</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ink! How is it learning of your deep, mysterious origins? Or learning of error’s deep, mysterious origins?  </em>
</p><p>___________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Av Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink what will you do if you end up finding where you came from? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really interesting!” He admitted. “Although, we haven’t done anything about Error’s origins? That’s okay though, if he doesn’t want to talk about it he doesn’t have to.” He shrugged. “Also… I don’t actually know what I’ll do if I learn about it. It won’t exactly change anything. I’ll probably write it down somewhere and put it on my door so that I read it every morning and never forget.”</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> TiredHydra922876 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Error, how are you doing? Sorry for the headache we're all giving you. Maybe Sci has some medication to help with that? You could also see if you could get a better prescription here too! Having spare pairs of glasses always helps too; I should know, I wear glasses myself! </em>
</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ink! Try on error’s glasses!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Has ink seen error’s glasses? Or error wearing them?  </em>
</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eighth, what would Ink look like with Error's glasses? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen Error’s glasses, although he doesn’t seem to like it when I catch him wearing them.” Ink snickered a little. “I don’t think he’d let me wear them either, so…” He shrugged.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maudlin Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I boop you both :D you have now been booped. </em>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Hoodie_Lover Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Boop </em>
</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Boop! </em>
</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Forty-ninth, boop. </em>
</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Happy-Donuts-Lucky Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Aggressive-but-light boop-ing </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Error hissed at the sudden onslaught of boops, glitching harshly at the unexpected touches while Ink giggled at the odd sensation.</p><p><b>“i thOught i AlREAdy tOld yOu guyS NOt tO tOuch mE!”</b> He exclaimed in disdain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3 (Sleep, Animals, Mysteries, and Random Stuff!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wonder how many chapters I can upload in one day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Creators in this Chapter:</p><p>Rocklife598/599<br/>Happy-Donuts-Lucky<br/>starlightdreamer580<br/>RedQueen117<br/>Annika0130<br/>Maxils<br/>Lerex<br/>MaeAce<br/>Maudlin<br/>Starla+Vadelle+Parker<br/>Mutiara_n24<br/>JKSkullQueen218<br/>Hummingbirdstars<br/>Hoodie_Lover<br/>Lava_wolf<br/>Nightlla<br/>Doodis2014<br/>Chloecats7<br/>Svetlyalya<br/>PatchesForever011<br/>Av<br/>JustARandomPuddle<br/>Anonymous<br/>Jeff<br/>DatONeNikki<br/>HeyImAngelica<br/>Beetpiece</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>___________________________________________</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What are error and ink like in bed? &gt;:3 </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Lol I mean how do they usually sleep</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Do they snore? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Do they have nightmares? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What attire do they typically sleep in? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Do they like being warm? I know skeletons probably don’t feel the cold the way humans do, but is there some enjoyment in say, a hot tub or sunbathing? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy-Donuts-Lucky Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*what's your opinion on sleeping? What's your favourite type of mattress?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>starlightdreamer580 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you guys dream when you sleep?  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been told that I snore a lot.” Ink admitted sheepishly. “I normally just sleep in a t-shirt and shorts when I feel like changing my clothes, and I kick my blankets off of me during the night. It’s usually really warm in the Doodle Sphere. I don’t know what kind of mattress I sleep on, because I kinda just… drew it into existence. I don’t really get dreams either.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get dreams a lot either.” Error admitted, almost hesitantly. “And I only sleep on my beanbag. That’s pretty much it, although it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice to be warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RedQueen117 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Do you have a weighted blanket? If not, here you go! *a black blanket with simple stitched-on constellations appears on the table behind the microphones* I have one, and it’s really nice to just wrap around yourself sometimes when you’re anxious or even just bored and wanna nap</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy-Donuts-Lucky Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Error, how do you like your weighted blanket? If you could trade it for something--that's material, not like the destruction of multiverse but rather, say, A clock--Would you trade it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have a ‘weighted blanket’.” Error rolled his eye lights when the blanket appeared, reaching for it and picking it up. Ink watched on curiously as Error moved it around a little, testing its weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… nice.” He admitted after a moment, tossing the blanket into the anti-void to rest on top of his own. “But I like my other one better. And I wouldn’t trade it for anything either.” At the sound of that, Ink’s smile began to grow wider and wider, much to Error’s confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RedQueen117 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Since I gave Error a blanket, it’s only fair that you get something as well *a single dorito chip appears on the table in front of Ink*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink blinked down at the ‘gift’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… thanks?” He half-asked, ignoring Error’s laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RedQueen117 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- jk XD *a fleece blanket appears draped over the table, on it are ever-changing scenes from the different AUs* hope you like it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” His eye lights lit up as the blanket appeared, and he swiftly picked it up to examine it. “This is so cool! Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ink, you should take more breaks sometimes! It's not good to work so hard."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Drops a radio into the room to start playing a lullaby*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think that's enough of the Asks, you two need to get back to protecting the Balance."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry! I know what I’m doing! I’ve been doing it for years, after all!” Ink said reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What funking balance?” Error asked. Even Ink looked confused. “The Multiverse is infinite and chaotic- there is no balance to anything. Also-” He used his strings to break the radio. “No. We’re not sleeping. Next question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty-seventh, could cats take over the world?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RedQueen117 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- If you were to compare yourself to an animal, which one would it be and why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What do they think of cats? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lerex Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Error, do you like cats?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they’re stupid, incapable of such things, and I’d never compare myself to one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Error,” Ink leaned over the table a little. “You act so much like one! Don’t you think you’d get along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, shut up, next question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MaeAce Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On a lighter note, Hi Error!!! You're such a grumpy kitty and I love it! *Makes cat ears appear above his head for a few seconds*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>next question!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hissed, even as Ink snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-If you were birds, what kind of birds would you be? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Crows are really cool!” Ink exclaimed. “Did you know that Reaper can turn into one? And that he has wings? They’re so awesome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could care less what kind of birt I could be.” Error scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maudlin Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spiders are cute</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are!” Ink gushed. “Especially the little tiny ones!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as they stay out of my skull, we’re fine.” Error grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maudlin Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ducks</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quack.” Ink instantly replied, leaving Error befuddled before he could comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenth, what are your favorite animals?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sixteenth, would you rather have a cat or a dog?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love all animals!” Ink answered joyously. “I could never pick one! They’re all so unique and amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate them all and would rather die before I owned any.” Error replied, slouching in his chair a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Starla+Vadelle+Parker Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink have you ever had weird flashes of familiarity you couldn’t explain before any of this research started?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, all the time! It really isn’t new.” He shrugged. Then he paused for a moment. “Well, the feeling itself isn’t new, but it feels like it’s a different branch of feeling than the one I’m used to? I don’t know how I’d describe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mutiara_n24 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Error. Why are you soooooo curious about Ink's past? Don't make 'Creator' as an excuse okay? I want your answer as honest as possible and I'll give you chocolate as much as you want :) . </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m curious because of the fact that we literally can barely find anything on the subject.” Error rolled his eye light. “I’m used to having information about people and worlds at my fingertips. It’s not like that with Ink, so of course I’m going to be curous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mutiara_n24 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, one more ask. What are you wishing for when you wish on a star?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JKSkullQueen218 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have YOU ever wished on a shooting star? What was it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the answer to that question is obvious.” Ink admitted with a small, bittersweet smile. He rubbed the middle of his chest absently. “There’s… kinda only one thing that I’d actively wish for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maudlin Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder where the story is going to go next.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ok all this mystery stuff when you know the answer gets a bit annoying, so SPOILERS: INK WAS T̷̡̅H̸̟̚E̶̺̎ ̶̯̓S̸̼͊A̴͔̓N̶̩Ş̵̆ ̸̩̈O̸̲͗F̸͕̒ _____TALE. HE WAS THE O̵̬̓N̸̤̈L̶̨̉Y̸̞͛ ̵͙͌O̸̲͌N̶̥̐E̸͙̕ ̷͎̀W̴̭̉Ḧ̶̤́O̵̗͐ ̶̖̓C̷̗̈O̵̻̚U̶͙͠L̵̗̐D̵͇͛ ̸̙̂F̴̖͘E̵̛̖E̸̥͌L̵̞̐ ̵̼̅E̶̥͐M̴̯̉Ŏ̵̯T̴̺̾I̶͍̚Ȍ̷̩Ṇ̷͋S̴̠͋ ̸̧̑Ä̶͚́N̸̞̍D̴̻͝ ̷̹̕T̸̥̎H̷̺́À̶̰T̷͈̋ ̶͔̑İ̵ͅS̷̝̈O̷̮̓Ḽ̷͊Á̶͈T̵̪̽I̶̥͝O̴͔̍N̴̺̊ ̵̘͐D̷͇̔Ŗ̶̍O̸̪͘V̴͚͊E̸͎̋ ̷̫͠H̷͖͠Ĩ̸͕M̴̢̉ ̶̲̽T̸̥͠O̵͚̐ ̸̗̿D̴͍̚E̷͉͝S̶̥̈́P̸̣̉A̶͎̅I̸̙̓R̸̥͂.̴͍ HE RIPPED APART HIS OWN SOUL AND ENDED UP IN THE DOODLESPHERE. SOULLESS AND ALL. Also bits of the multiverses code made markings on his bones. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hummingbirdstars Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Ink: you were a n̷͜͝ö̶̹́r̷̰͋m̷̦͊a̶̱̍l̶̝͝ ̴̜̔s̴͓̀k̴̢͌ē̵̫t̸̤̆c̷̲̃h̵͎͑ in your u̷̱̕n̸͈͛ċ̸̦o̷̢͝m̷̝͊p̵͖̄l̷͎̕ē̴͔t̶̹̍ḙ̴͝d̶͎̒ ̸͙̎w̵͙̎o̷̲̽r̴̬͝l̷̖̓d̷̞̿ until you somehow g̸̱͗ǎ̸̘ị̶͌n̵̖̐e̵͖d̸͍͌ ̵̬̕a̵̞̔ ̶̞̐s̴̞̏o̵̙͊ű̸̱l̸̯͒ ̸͍͛a̴̘͊n̵̛̗d̵̙̈ ̵̧̃f̵͖̏e̴̘͘ě̴̝ľ̸̲î̶̺n̴̘͂g̷̰̽s̴̯̊, unlike a̷̠̾n̸͔̓y̵͖ǒ̴̥n̸̳̏e̷͕̾ ̸̝̑e̶̤͐ĺ̷͚s̸̹͂ė̸͓ ̵͚í̷͓n̵̜̐ ̸͓͗y̶̘̽ǫ̸͑ú̵̫ṙ̴̥ ̶͈̇ŵ̸͓o̵͓̚r̷͙̿ḷ̷̀ḍ̸̓. You did your best to h̶͓e̶̞͋ľ̸͚p̶͕͒ ̵̧̎t̶͕̾h̵̙͗ĕ̷͚m̵͔̅ ̴̤̚f̶͔̚e̷̜̓e̸̯͠l̷̡̉ ̵̣̏ã̶̺s̷̠̊ ̶̯̔w̷͈̓e̴̡̓ḷ̵̌l̵̿ͅ, but it d̸̻̎r̸̹͠o̶̟͋v̵͖́e̸͔͘ ̷͎̋y̴̝̚o̶͍̎u̸̻̓ ̶̩̍i̵̝̓n̴̙͆s̷̡a̷͎͗n̵̹̉e̷̼͐.̴̮͌ ̸̨̎D̷̡̂e̵̗̊p̸̘̄r̸̥̕ë̵̡́s̷̞̏s̴̗̆ę̷̓d̵̙͛ ̸̱̏ȧ̸͎n̴̫͘d̸̝͠ ̵̤͒d̸̝̒ē̴̠s̶̮͗p̴͓͑e̷̜͝r̷̦̆ă̶̞t̸̟̀ẹ̵̚,̸͍̂ you tore your own soul apart. You should have died, turned to dust, b̷̂͜ų̴͝t̶̙ ̷̳ȋ̷̹ṋ̸̕ṣ̵͂ṯ̷͋ê̸̲a̸̹͑ḍ̸̐ ̵̻̆ẙ̸̡ò̶̰u̶̝̕ ̷̺͂g̴͎̿o̸̜̐t̸͚̋ ̶̱͆m̷̹͝a̶̹̿r̸͔͆k̷̲͆e̷͎d̵̳̃ ̷̡̄b̴͕͝y̵͉̏ ̶̍ͅt̴̤̒h̵͎͆e̷̻̕ ̶̺̓C̷̳̆o̴̼̽ȓ̴̪e̸͍̚.̷̥͆ ̶̘W̵͉h̷͈̎e̷̯̍n̴̫̚ ̵̤̀y̵͎o̶̖̽u̵͊ͅ ̷̮͝v̷̫̿ị̶s̵͜i̸̮̓t̶̟̕e̷̝͑d̴̳̅,̴̖̕ the thing that hugged you was y̵̮͘o̴̭͊u̵̥̚r̸̤̕ ̴̙̐b̷̊͜r̸͖̓ǭ̴t̶͈͆h̵͜͠e̷͔̋r̷̖̎,̷̢̈́ ̷̯͋P̷̮̂ȧ̵͔p̵̗̽y̸̮͠r̵̰͒ů̶ͅs̶̜͝.̶̹͊ ̸̨͂H̸̠̃e̵̯̚ ̷͚̉w̶̻̅a̵͈̚s̸̠͊ ̸̳̒t̸̲͌r̸̘͊y̵̜̎i̸̥n̴̫̔g̴͍̿ ̶̬͌t̴̻̄ô̷̡ ̶͉̓t̵͉̂a̵̜͆l̸̞̈k̵͇̒ ̷͈t̶̹̃o̵̪̾ ̵̳̉y̸͙͊o̷̖̍u̶̺,̵̟̅ ̴̐ͅh̵̯͘e̶̙̕ ̵̝̒r̵̠͊e̵̙̎m̴̫̃ĕ̶̹m̵̥͗b̶̦́e̵̗͂r̸̬̈́ë̵̻́d̷̘͛!̸̫͊ Error had a flashback and crashed. :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hoodie_Lover Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also Ink, if I remember correctly: the L̴̙̔e̸̲͋t̴̜̒t̴̨̄e̷̼r̶͇͝s̷̯͒ ̷̢b̵̛͍e̶͚f̶̯͐ó̵̫r̷͍̄e̵̡̒ ̸̠̓T̵̛̤à̵̪l̵̳̓ḙ̵̅ ̴̟͑i̵͕̍n̸̼̾ ̷̫̏y̵̨͆ơ̸̯u̷̡̒r̵̞̔ ̴̯̒u̶̪͋n̸͍͠ḯ̵̝v̴̪͑e̶̪̍r̸̡̎s̵̳̏ë̴̹ ̸̡̐ẃ̵̘ȩ̶̀r̷͈̃e̴͖͊ ̸͈̌ỷ̷̰o̸̫̿u̵͍̍r̷̺̅ ̸͈̒o̸̱͠ȓ̷̬i̶̘̋ĝ̵̱i̶̍ͅn̴̢̐ã̴̪l̷͚̚ ̴̨̄n̷̩̍a̴͍̋m̶̢͗e̶̝̋.̴̺̐</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here we are.” Error huffed after he voiced the questions, leaning back in his chair. “The reason why we’re actually here today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” Ink muttered, frowning after a few seconds of processing the strange culmination of noise that he had heard. “That’s… really not a lot of information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see what we’re talking about here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.” Then he perked up. “Hopefully we’ll get answers soon enough!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- What do you think of ____Tale?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- ____Tale, what's your guys current thought process on that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightlla Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink was the o̸̫͗n̸̰͐l̵̠̈ÿ̷͓ ̴̥p̸̧̓e̷͓͑r̶̺̈́ŝ̴̼ȯ̸̯n̴̺̽ ̴̰̍i̶̢̒n̷̗͐ ̷̲̐_̵̻̾_̶̲͠_̸̫͝T̵̘̍a̸̻͊l̴̺̔e̵̱͠ ̵̫̈́w̸̝͝ȋ̸̘t̸̗͛h̷̛̫ ̵̩͗ȁ̵̲ ̸̭͗s̶͕͛ǒ̵͓ü̶͚ḻ̵̿.̵̫̅ I'm confirming it right now. Also HE M̷̳̈́Ọ̷̐S̸͓̈T̸͗͜ ̶͍͌L̴͍̊I̸̺͆K̸̫͗E̷͙̎L̶͕̕Y̷̨͒ ̵̜̂H̶̭͝A̴̻̚S̸̹͘ ̷͔͆T̷̯͒H̴̙͛Ȩ̵̉ ̶̲̽C̶͍͝O̷͙͝R̵̰̀E̸͍̎ ̷͚̾Ẇ̴̟I̴̗T̷̙̈H̶̤͆ ̶̹́H̸̰͝Í̶̖M̵̪͐ ̴̦͐S̸̨͂Ơ̸͈ ̴̓ͅH̶̳͠Ḙ̷̈́ ̴̖C̵̝̊A̶̦͝Ń̸̤ ̸̩̄S̷̺͐Ũ̵̘R̵̤͊V̶̡͛I̵̗͗V̸͈͑É̶͜!̶̫̈ how did you not think of that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lerex Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Error, did you consider that Ink m̵̫͐a̸̢͗y̶͠ͅḇ̷̎e̶̟͂ ̷̲̈h̵̥͂a̶͔͘s̵̨ ̸̰͛f̷̥̽u̵̾͜s̷̓͜e̷͎̅d̵̦͑ ̷͉̔w̷̢̃i̷̢͒t̶̖̀h̴̪̅ ̶̮̋t̷͊ͅh̴͔̿e̸̖̋ ̷͍̍c̴͕̋ò̴͇r̵̺̾é̴̯ ̵̢͆ó̷͜f̴̹͒ ̸̼̌t̴̪͊h̶̺̕e̶̼͋ ̵̖̋w̷̧̽o̵͈͐r̵̞͌ḷ̶̒d̸͕͒ when he died?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doodis2014 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inko bean i want to give you all the hugs!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also I've heard that _____TALE ̶̨͝t̷̯͂i̴̡m̸̡̓e̶͕͗ ̵̛̭s̶͉͒t̴̘̾o̴͇̅p̴͓͘p̴̢̅ë̴̠́d̸̬̔ ̸͈͝ȉ̴͈n̴̨͌ ̶̻i̶̛̤t̸̙͛ ̷̠̈a̴̬͂f̸̭̉t̵̾ͅe̸̖̾r̵̜ ̶̳͝î̸ͅn̷͕̍k̸̼̚ ̸̮̈́s̸͚̈́h̷̯͂a̵͔̓t̴̯͂t̷̹͠e̴͙͆r̵̞͗e̷̞͆d̸̦͝ ̵̭̊h̷̨̊i̵̱̿s̶̼͝ ̸̨̕s̵̨̎o̴͚̾û̶̹l̷̛͇ ̴͎̿ä̸͙́n̵͚͐d̵̝̕ ̸̙̉g̵͜o̵̫̐n̷̟̈́e̸̬͘ ̷̺͊f̴̼ȓ̶̙ö̴̳m̸̝͝ ̴͎̿ḭ̴͝t̶̘͘?̴̣͂ ... is that possible?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloecats7 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lastly , to make Error’s job a little easier here is an hypothesis form my personal observation ,if ink and t̴̠̲̋̀ḣ̸̳̈e̶͕̣̓̿ ̴̧̘̇c̸͈̀̈́ǫ̸̜̔͐r̴̘̯̚ē̴͒͜ͅ ̸̲̝̅͂ḍ̵̌̈i̵̤̽s̵̨̘̔̏a̶̯͊͌p̸̣͐p̸̼̐ë̸̡͚́̓a̴͉͈̾r̴̮͔͒́e̷̳͊d̵̥͘ ̸͖͌͂o̶͍̿͝f̸̜̚ ___tale at t̶͎̮̑h̵̟̏͗e̸̛̳̾ ̵͇̀s̴̡͆a̶̮m̵͖͊̃e̴͖̝͛ ̸̻̃t̶̪͠i̶̝̬̓m̸̹̻̍̑e̴̞̭͒̃ ̴͙̔i̸̓̕͜s̸̞͌ň̸̤’̷̤̿t̸̥ ̸̺͂̈́ͅḽ̴͒͑ì̷̦̦k̸͇͙͌ė̶̱͜l̵̛͉͐ÿ̸̮̳́̌ ̴̬̣̂̈́t̶̡͆h̸̠̎ä̶̦͈t̴̛̝́ ̸̘̐̄t̸̛̪͑h̷͙e̶͇͂̾ỷ̸̠̋ͅ ̵͕̪̋e̷͎̽͠n̶̫͆d̴̘̎e̵̥̩͠d̸̥̠̔ ̶̘͉́i̸͔̦͆ṋ̸̺͋ ̶̧̝̆͋t̵͈͊̿h̷̬̋ē̵̬̪̆ ̷̯͒͐s̸̛̫a̷̘̯̚m̷̨̄̇e̴͓͑͋ ̵̙̓̽p̸̢̭͑ļ̸͆̈́a̶̹̜̿c̷̤̪̃͐e̶͕̬̒ ̴̦̺̈́?̵̢̱̉ ̴͇͉̏Ǒ̸̯̣͝r̴̟͖̋ ̶͈̘̈́t̴̡̑h̵͚̍a̵̰ț̸͆̔ ̶̥̀t̸̛̙̫̅h̸̨͚̚͠ḛ̸̓̉y̷͉̥͝ ̶̫̞͑ă̸̝͝r̴̢̙̾e̵͉̺͑ ̶̯̐͝o̸̤̅n̵̤̜̓é̷ͅ ̷̮̠̄̊a̸̦͒̚ṇ̶̮̎̈ḍ̷̢͆ ̵̭̌t̸̘͆͝h̷̫͎̚e̶̼͗̒ ̶͙͚̇̾s̸̱̽͂a̷͈̅m̶̲̅͘e̴̺̓͑ ̸̣̔?̷̠̪͋̈́ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope I didn’t give you too much of an headache </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Svetlyalya Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like, Ink, we all know that u exists thanks to the AU’s existence. So... IDK, i tried. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaaaand that’s probably the clearest answer we’ll get.” Error groaned, resting his head against the table. Then he looked up again. “_____TALE has been an… interesting experience, to be entirely honest.” He smirked. “It’s been nice to get away from all the noise every once in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“_____TALE…” Ink muttered, unaware of Error stiffening beside him as he said it. “That’s the name of the AU you keep taking me to, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yes.” Error finally said after a moment. “That’s the name of the AU.” He forced himself to relax, tossing a light glare over to Ink. “Idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Ink blinked. “Well, it’s very interesting- although the idea of it being abandoned for so long without my knowing of it is… kind of disturbing.” He laughed awkwardly. “Next question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PatchesForever011 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error you should let ink meet his Papyrus properly!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Spoilers: Ink, you actually met your papyrus! Except you were blindfolded at the time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-I have to admit it’s kinda sweet and very amusing to picture error just leading ink around by a string. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-I mean can we talk about how much trust he had for you error? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Av Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink, that AU Error showed you is where you came from!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, No, I’m not gonna say any of that out loud.” Error rolled his eye lights. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep it a secret, after all- there’s no way I’m letting you out me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What secret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A secret. Now shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JustARandomPuddle Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- To both of you, have you put any thought into what Muffet's words meant? Do you have any theories?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Muffet's words?” Error asked. “What were they again?” Ink was already picking up his scarf to look through it and find it. It didn't take long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll happen before you learn the truth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Error sighed. “Yeah, still no idea what she meant by that. She’s crazy anyway, being an abomination and all.” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t know what to make of it either.” He shrugged. “Hopefully we’ll figure it out soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anonymous Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And for both of you, what do you think of everything that's been happening lately? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that I just want to get this over and done with.” Error huffed. “It’s taken far longer than it should to figure out this idiot’s past, even with all of the research we’ve done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ink meerely shrugged, unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Where do you think your life will be going from here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that we’ll learn something new that’ll help us in our mission.” Error rolled his eye light. “Then once we’ve figured it out, everything will go back to normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t know, to be honest.” Ink admitted. “But I’m glad of what’s happened so far, and I hope that it keeps on happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*TACOS*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy-Donuts-Lucky Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Do the UwU ! :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Rains confetti from the ceiling*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty-fourth, how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty-eighth, what does bone scraping bone sound like?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thirty-fourth, imagine each other naked ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lerex Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- *tries to play Zarlas Pa-Pi-Po &amp; Caipirinha animations in the room*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeff Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>meep meep i'm a motherfucking sheep</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JustARandomPuddle Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know The Bee Movie script ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DatOneNikki Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also, Error- did you know, that according to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly? Its tiny wings are too weak to lift its fat little body off of the ground!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iloveyouguys,, that's all hhh,,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eighteenth, how many digits of pi can each of you name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nineteenth, what's the best prime number?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy-Donuts-Lucky Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Hey, hey, HEEEEYYYYYY Helllooooooo!!!! &gt;:D </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*MORE TACOS*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thirty-eighth, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fortieth, would you smooch a ghost?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forty-third, it's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming....</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PatchesForever011 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink I want you to dab</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error I want you to dab</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error do the floss</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ask Ink to do a cartwheel!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lerex Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Hakuna Matata</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twentieth, watch this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuCn8ux2gbs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Starts drawing on the walls*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doodis2014 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone should call error ruru, he like it deeeeeeep inside, but he's a tsundere and won't admit it XD</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forty-sixth, what's the best number between 69, 420 and 666?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forty-seventh, what has four letters, sometimes has nine letters, but never has five letters?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dare you to say the word Fuck."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-QWERTY </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Uiop</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-asdf</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-ghjkl</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-zxcvbnm</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the funk is wrong with all of you?!” Error asked in disdain while covered from head to toe in tacos, even as Ink started laughing so hard he fell out of his chair and landed on the floor. Error turned to glare at him, throwing a taco at him while he opened a portal for the others to fall down into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot, you know that?!” He exclaimed. Ink only laughed harder in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> *Puts a 'Idiot Cone' on Ink's head*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have been redeemed.” Error nodded sagely as Ink started wheezing with how hard he was laughing, the cone falling off the instant it was put on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HeyImAngelica Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone- Say the first word that comes to your mind. Doesn't matter what it is, say it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone- Random thoughts? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows?” Ink asked with surprising clarity, seeing as he had just been laughing. Error shoved him away with his strings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How many lobsters would you say there are? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zero.” Error replied with a blank-face, even as Ink started laughing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beetpiece Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you say anything can be asked/said, but i imagine error would filter it some. The words are, of course coming out of his mouth, and no one is holding him at knife-point, forcing him to say everything. So! Here are some things i can imagine him not saying. Sprinkle them in as you choose. For science.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"H-Hewwo?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ink is my best fwiend because i'm an edgy constipated bastard who has difficulty making connections and hates everyone"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ink is much cuter than me, i would say at least a 12/10 in cute"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to say any of these.” Error replied, flipping the birdie at seemingly nowhere. “Funk off.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4 (Opinions, Questions, and Favorites.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's some more!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Creators Featured in this chapter are:</p><p>Rocklife598/599<br/>starlightdreamer580<br/>sssssssswefcinfkranefc<br/>Lava_wolf<br/>HeyImAngelica<br/>Anonymous<br/>Maudlin<br/>Mutiara_n24<br/>Maxils<br/>Doodis2014<br/>Svetlyalya<br/>Happy-Donuts-Lucky<br/>TiredHydra922876<br/>NekuDog<br/>PatchesForever011<br/>REYAANO<br/>SweetSugarApple<br/>Rin-chan_Fan (Aeda_theYellowElf)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>_______________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-You know, you two are kind of connected in a way no others are. Outcodes, creatures of the anti void, multiverse travelers, etc. And you both no longer have a home universe. You two can understand each other like no one else can. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>starlightdreamer580 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have you noticed, that in your own ways, you both preserve the multiverse?  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pffft-” Error snorted. “Us? Go well together? You’re pulling my leg! Hah- can you believe them, Ink?” Ink didn't answer, but Error was too busy laughing at the idea to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What do they think of each other?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sssssssswefcinfkranefc Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hey error what do you think of ink</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Your opinion of Error?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HeyImAngelica Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink- What do you think of Error? Tell me everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error- What do you think of Ink? Be honest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anonymous Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink how would you describe Error? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HeyImAngelica Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error- How would you describe Ink?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maudlin Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink, Error, what are your thoughts on each other? And maybe a certain Paperjam character? ;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ink is an annoying radhole who makes everything ten times worse.” Error deadpanned. Ink snorted a little at that, but he continued anyway. “He is the worst of the abominations and anyone who says otherwise is delusional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Error is really fun!” Ink smiled, only glancing over at Error when the other glitched at his words. “He’s also really interesting! It’s never a dull moment with him! Also- who’s Paperjam? I’ve never heard of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mutiara_n24 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And an ask for you two. How's your first impression on each other? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My first impression of Error was that he was interesting. Far different from any AU that I had ever seen before.” He shrugged. “I wanted to get to know him more, even though he has actively tried to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My first impression was just like all the others-” Error waved his hand in the air. “He was an abomination and he needed to go. Nothing more, nothing less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How did you two first meet? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What AU did we meet in again?” Ink asked, blinking. Error shrugged, so he shrugged back and continued. “We met when Error went off to Destroy a world. I didn't know about his work at the time, and it was pure chance that I was visiting the AU he was aiming to destroy. Then we fought over it until we were both exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What would you say the other’s best quality is?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What’s error’s favorite thing about ink? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What’s inks favorite thing about error? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only good thing about Ink is that he isn’t actively connected to an AU that can be replicated.” Error huffed. “There aren’t other abominations like him wandering the Multiverse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My favorite thing about Error would have to be his aesthetic.” Ink’s smile grew wider when Error startled in shock, gesturing to his hands and skull. “Like- do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> that coloring? Do you have natural highlights, or is it just how you were made? And the glitches pull it all together in this awesome look that you pull off without even trying! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> jealous.” Ink laughed again while Error glitched, a very faint blush appearing on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well- you should be!” He replied decisively. “I am the best looking person here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ink: what is your opinion of error’s voice? What does error think of it? What does error think of ink’s opinion? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Error’s voice is really cool!” Ink started to wave his hands around excitedly, shocking Error once again. “I really like it when it jumps around like that- it’s easier to focus and listen to him that way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” The blush grew a little more, and he bumped his chest with his fist. “Of course my voice is cool! Who on earth would think otherwise?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Ink shrugged. “I think I heard someone say once that it hurt their ears to try and listen to your glitches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What’s the weirdest thing either one has seen in all their lives? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! The weirdest thing I’ve ever seen would have to be Error crashing!” Ink laughed a little, even as Error sent a scalding glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well the stupidest thing I’ve seen is your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Error-” Ink snickered. “That wasn’t the question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Describe each other in just one word? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting!” Ink exclaimed happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annoying.” Error stated bluntly. “He’s an Annoying, Idiotic Abomination that shouldn’t exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Error…” Ink paused, an amused smile growing on his face. “That’s more than one word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the funk up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ink, how cute is error? And how is error cute? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Error, same for you but about ink!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Error can be cute when he wants to be.” Ink shrugged. “Or when he doesn’t want to. He’s cute all the time, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m cute.” Error huffed, jerking a thumb at himself. “I’m an 11/10 on the cuteness scale, after all! As for Ink…” Error scoffed. “He’s in the negatives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Ink snapped his fingers, a smile growing on his face. “Does that mean that I’m hot? Since that’s kinda the opposite of cute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Error screeched, turning around to glare at Ink. “I thought Ugly was the opposite!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But nothing is actually ugly.” Ink pointed out. “Everything is beautiful in its own way, and since I’m not cute, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> be hot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error’s eye socket twitched a few times as he struggled to get words out. In the place of what would have been adamant denials, there were strings of various sounds that sounded like garbled nonsense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thirty-sixth, pick an alignment for yourselves. (Chaotic Neutral, Lawful Good, etc.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thirty-seventh, pick an alignment for each other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m definitely a Chaotic Neutral!” Ink laughed. “Not sure what Error would be though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have an alignment.” Error scowled. “Stop trying to label me as something if I don’t want to be labeled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Doodis2014 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you two were to choose who you are who would you two want to be in place? Am I clear... hope so..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want anyone in my place.” Ink admitted. “Although it would be nice to not have to be me sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’M</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only Error there is, and the only Error there ever will be.” He nodded. “That’s final.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What does error think of ink’s suicide? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that it was stupid.” Error rolled his eye lights. “But at least it was also smart. It was either me killing him eventually or him offing himself- although I personally would have preferred to kill him. Then maybe whatever happened to make him become </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> abomination wouldn’t have happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, that’s really sweet of you!” Ink cooed. Error glitched a little but otherwise didn't do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Svetlyalya Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop, stop!!! Y two! Have u ever think about what could happen if u chose the other way? I mean, like, if ErRoR was working with the codes to correct de worlds and InK was destroying them because he didn’t feel anything?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wouldn’t make a lot of sense.” Ink scratched his cheek, confused. “It hurts me when a world is destroyed. Why wouldn’t I protect them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My goal is to eradicate these abominations.” Error shook his head. “There’s no way that I’d ever choose the other way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sssssssswefcinfkranefc Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hey ink have you ever been curious of errors past</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have!” Ink fiddled with his scarf. “I’ve always been curious! I even have a list dedicated to what it might be, but I haven’t worked on it in a while. I don’t really ask about it either, mostly because I know I won’t get an answer.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_Wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For both, how do you guys feel about Sci being able to hear all this and have it recorded? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… honestly don’t know how to feel about it.” He admitted. “I don’t really care for it either. I’m just excited to talk to you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So long as he uses the information for its </span>
  <em>
    <span>intended purpose-“</span>
  </em>
  <span> Error shot a glare behind him. “I’m okay with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maudlin Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who is more likely to get K.Od by doing something stupid</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ink, because he’s the only idiot here, obviously.” Error rolled his eye lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-For ink and error: what is the thing you like most/hate least about yourself? The thing you hate most/like least about yourself? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Favorite thing about yourself?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Ink snickered. “I like everything about myself!” He paused. “Well, except for my soullessness, but there isn’t exactly anything we can do about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I hate anything about myself?” Error asked back. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best one here after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What makes ink angry? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What makes error happy? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What makes them cringe? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What makes them laugh? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-BE HONEST! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My red vial!” Ink answered happily, not quite understanding the question. “And I don’t actually find anything cringy? I’ll probably laugh at anything too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happiest when abominations are destroyed.” Error answered. “I laugh while doing it too, but the only thing that will ever make me cringe is </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that has to deal with Ink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t a compliment you moron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What are their most embarrassing moments/memories? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What are their happiest moments/memories? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Saddest moments/memories? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Most cherished moments/memories? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>starlightdreamer580 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Most embarrassing moment for each of you? Thank you both!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have the greatest memory, so I don’t think that I can answer those questions honestly.” Ink admitted with a shrug. Error chose not to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seventeenth, what are your favorite book series?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t read, it's too hard to.” Error groaned. “The words like to dance across the page, the letters like to skip around, and my eyesight is already funked up as it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t remember if I’ve read anything or not.” Ink admitted with a small hum. “I don’t exactly have the time for it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty-fifth, what would your ideal vacations be?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sitting around and watching Undernovela.” Error answered immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’d like going on any kind of vacation.” Ink admitted brightly. “I like helping you guys too much to leave you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thirty-first, would you rather have a birdhorse or a stabhorse?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A stabhorse because I actually know what that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A birdhorse because I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>know what it is.” Ink countered, making Error glower at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forty-fourth, what's the best Christmas carol?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh…” Ink blinked. “What are Christmas Carols again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no best Christmas Carol.” Error answered, ignoring Ink’s question. “They all suck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thirdly, Ink, what's your favorite idea?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are too many good ideas for there to be a favorite, silly!” He laughed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sixth, Error, what's your favorite number? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The number one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One?” Ink asked, confused. “Why that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” Error held up a finger. “I am the number one abomination, there should only be one world, anyone with the number one is the best, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am </span>
  </em>
  <span>the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Favorite flower? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they’re all too pretty to decide~!” Ink bemoaned, while Error scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re horrendous.” Was all he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anonymous Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error what's your favorite color? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Favorite color? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Favorite ice cream? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my favorite color is rainbow!” Ink answered happily. “And I love all ice cream, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fried</span>
  </em>
  <span> ice cream is really, REALLY good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Colors suck and are underrated.” Error scoffed. He paused for a moment, and then continued. “And I guess chocolate ice cream is okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Favorite day of the week? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Do you celebrate any holidays? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What constitutes a perfect day for you two? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Recall the worst day you’ve ever had and why. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>starlightdreamer580 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is y'all's favorite time of day?  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Day or night? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but all times of the day and all the days are beautiful!” Ink exclaimed, sighing almost dramatically. “You guys are asking all the hard questions~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... The night is okay.” Error begrudgingly mumbled. “And I’d rather not think about my worst day, thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Silver or gold? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Silver.” Error said after a moment. “Gold isn’t all that cool anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What would you say makes the best armor? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plot Armor!” Ink cheered, pumping his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of them are useless and will do nothing against me.” Error scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How’s their handwriting? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My handwriting looks like a mix between numbers, symbols, and letters.” Error admitted. Then he cleared his throat, altering his voice. “!t w01d pr08481y 100k 1!k3 th!5.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My handwriting changes all the time, depending on my mood.” Ink shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What toppings do you like on your pizza? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheese.” Error shrugged. “Keep it simple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawaiian!” Ink answered joyously. “Or at least, that’s the one that I last remember having.” He laughed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy-Donuts-Lucky Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*hey, can you two--like, Fly?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Ink shook his head. “Neither of us can fly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What relaxes you both? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What irritates you both? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Outertale is relaxing.” Error admitted. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> can irritate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s relaxing to sit in the quiet and draw.” Ink admitted. “Nothing really irritates me though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Any allergies? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Have you ever sneezed? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Have you ever yawned? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Have you ever cried? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m allergic to your BS.” Error scoffed as Ink snorted. “And of course I have- how do you think I got these?” He pointed at his tear-tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not allergic to anything either.” Ink admitted once he stopped trying not to laugh. “And I’ve done all of those things too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty-ninth, what assumptions would you make about someone with ADHD?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ADHD?” Ink asked, blinking a few times. “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even a second later, Sci stepped out of the machine room, prepared to deliver the explanation that Ink would most likely forget the second he walked back out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ADHD, or Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder, is a mental disorder.” He waved his hand. “In simplest terms, people who have this disability often have a hard time paying attention and are also hyper and impulsive. However, there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> defining traits and not all people who have ADHD show all the various signs. For example- many people imagine ‘hyper’ as bouncing off of the walls, but it can </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean hyperactive thoughts and a busy mind. There’s a whole spectrum for people who are diagnosed with ADHD.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Ink blinked again, turning to fully look at Sci. “How exactly is it a disability, though? Shouldn’t that be a good thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Sci fiddled with his glasses. “It’s kind of like your struggle with your memory. People with ADHD have a harder time remembering details or focusing on the subject at hand. They also have a hard time actually doing chores and shifting their focus from one thing to another. Sometimes they can’t even focus on one thing, so they focus on everything instead. It can be really overwhelming.” Before Ink could speak up, still confused, Sci pressed on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say that a person with ADHD picked up a project. It could be anything, from art to exercise. On one hand, they could be so focused on the task at hand that they forget to eat and take care of themselves. They’re so focused that they forget about everything else- like you often do.” Recognition flashed in Ink’s eye lights, and Sci smiled. “On the other hand, they could struggle to start up the project, no matter how much they may want to. And if they do actually start, then they’ll struggle with keeping their focus on that one project.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Error raised a browbone. “How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, say that they were copying and pasting something, or organizing a document.” Sci waved his hand around a little. “Their thoughts will wander. They’ll forget if they’ve copied something, what they copied, or even what their thought process was when they selected it. They’ll forget why they put something somewhere and struggle to keep their thoughts on what they’re doing. If they had to organize and then answer a whole lot of questions, without the help of medication, it would be like a personal hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Ink turned back towards the microphone. “Well, I’d probably think that they were just being normal.” He shrugged as Sci slipped back into the machine room. “I’d probably forget about anything ‘odd’ or ‘strange’ that they’d do anyway. My goal is to help you guys create, no matter what kind of disabilities you may have!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d assume that they’re an abomination, just like everyone else.” Error shrugged. “There are various kinds of abominations, after all. Just because they’re different, doesn’t mean that they’re not all stupid, useless abominations that shouldn’t exist in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TiredHydra922876</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Final question, guys! This one's for everyone! If you all ever did something like this again (which I know won't happen, but I wanted to pose the question anyway), where all us creators can talk to you guys, who would you bring along next time? Dream, Blue and Cross, for Ink? Red, for Sci? Reaper, Geno and the cinnamon bun Goth? Or even NIGHTMARE? I don't know who you would all choose, but I do know that the lot of us would have a certain something to tell, or at least hint at if the static was there, a certain glitchy skeleton about a certain other glitchy skeleton!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for listening to, and hopefully answering, my questions! Love you guys! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one.” Error rubbed his temples. “That’s just asking for a migraine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone!” Ink answered. “Everyone deserves a chance to talk to you guys, although they’d probably freak out about it.” He laughed at the thought. “Not all of them fully understand what the creators are, after all. Sometimes, I’m not even sure I do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Out of all the questions asked so far, which was your favorite? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… I can’t remember what was asked before this.” Ink admitted sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the chocolate.” Was Error’s only answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NekuDog Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink do you like to spend time with Error?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error, did you like your time with Ink?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Error, are you glad you started hanging out with ink? Do you even possibly enjoy those times? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ink, what do you think of those times?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PatchesForever011 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error youre getting pretty used to wanting ink around. It's adorable!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mutiara_n24 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How are you feeling about each other right now? You guys have gotten pretty close lately aren't you? 😏</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… interesting.” Error admitted. “I… suppose we have?” He sounded really confused at that- like he hadn’t even noticed what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s been lots of fun!” Ink said when Error fell silent. “I never thought I’d ever be able to do this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>REYAANO Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>AAAAA</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ERROR AND INK I FORCE YOU TWO TO PLAY UNO</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ERROR YOU EITHER ADMIT INK IS YOUR FRIEND OR PICK UP THE WHOLE DAMN DECJ</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“fuNk NO!”</b>
  <span> Error exclaimed, a blush growing on his face and error signs filling his vision. He didn't voice the question out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Spoilers: Inks vials are how he’s able to feel emotions. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SweetSugarApple Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>never mind no im not done, the reason, btw, why error can hear our sweet sweet annoying as hell voices is because he is an ERROR, literally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>only those corrupted with errors can hear us, and yes, there are indeed other errors out there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“wE AlREAdy kNEw thiS.”</b>
  <span> Error scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't know about that last part.” Ink admitted, making Error freeze. “There are other Errors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“... NOt OthER ERRORS AS iN OthER mE'S.”</b>
  <span> He said slowly, sending a wary look at where Ink was. </span>
  <b>“thERE uSEd tO bE AN ERROR!uNdynE ANd ERROR!pApyRuS.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had a Papyrus?” Ink asked, his sockets widening. “I mean, I suspected it, but wow! That’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“hE wASN’t my pApyRuS!”</b>
  <span> Error exclaimed suddenly, making Ink jump. </span>
  <b>“hE wAS AN impOStER! A fAkE! thERE hAS ONly EvER bEEN ONE pApyRuS, ANd hE’S-”</b>
  <span> Error glitched harshly, and only moments later he started to reboot. Ink blinked a few times, too shocked to do anything. After a few moments, Sci walked into the room with two glasses of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like something to drink?” He asked. Ink nodded, and he handed one of the cups to him. He placed the other in front of Error, looking over him before looking back at Ink. “Do you think you can remember to remind him about where he is? He might forget after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Ink smiled, finally reaching down for his scarf so that he could add things to his list. He turned back towards the microphone, taking a sip from the cup of water. It was about a minute later when Error came back, and he looked around in confusion until his eyelights landed on Ink and the microphone. Recognition flashed through him, and his eyes trailed from Ink to his own microphone and cup of water. Ink didn't say anything, so Error cautiously sat down and took a sip from the cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Next question.” He said after a moment, although he looked a little lost. It didn't look like he remembered what had just been asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rin-chan_Fan (Aeda_theYellowElf)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For Ink: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1) Are you ever planning on telling "that person" that you’re obsessed with him? If so, when and how? And if not, have you at least imagined how it might turn out if you did?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2) Can you describe in detail would you would say has been your favorite moment together with Error?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell him when we’re closer to each other.” Ink shrugged, his voice almost neutral in an attempt to not be too loud so soon after Error’s reboot. “And I haven’t actually thought about it that much. And… I guess my favorite moment was when I first found him stargazing in outertale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Error: explain to ink just how mind-boggling it was to learn that he doesn't hate you, and in fact sees you as a friend—and possibly more?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Inks reaction to error thinking that ink hated him? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ink, did you ever hate error? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not voicing that.” Error shook his head, taking another sip of water. “I don’t really want to talk about that right now.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5 (Shipping, Outfits, and Creators!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ta-Da~!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Creators Featured in this Chapter are:</p><p>Anonymous<br/>JKSkullQueen218<br/>HeyImAngelica<br/>Maxils<br/>Lava_wolf<br/>REYAANO<br/>Foreverooo<br/>Rocklife598/599<br/>Maudlin<br/>Doodis2014<br/>Madee<br/>Walking Paradox<br/>Annika0130<br/>ParacosmBlog<br/>PatchesForever011<br/>Svetlyalya<br/>Ly_the_creator<br/>Skalicia<br/>Hoodie_Lover<br/>Happy-Donuts-Lucky<br/>Lerex<br/>SweetSugarApple<br/>roseyanon<br/>TiredHydra922876</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Anonymous Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> do any of you know about shipping? if not,,,, good luck. cause yall have no idea whats coming </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shipping?” Ink asked for clarification. “You mean when you want two characters to be together romantically? Why should you wish us luck over that?</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> JKSkullQueen218 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You know, ErrorInk is one of the most popular Ship's among us creator's right? </em>
</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> HeyImAngelica Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everyone- Have you ever heard of "Errink"? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What the funk is Errink?” Error asked, looking over at Ink. Ink shrugged, just as confused.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fifteenth, have either of you ever kissed someone? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, kissing is for people who think touch is good.” Error scoffed.</p><p>“Touch <em> is </em> good!” Ink insisted, but he didn't push further. “And I accidentally put my teeth on Dream’s once during one of our battles when he tackled me to the ground, if that counts?”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> HeyImAngelica Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink- Do you ship yourself with anyone?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” He shook his head.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lava_wolf Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Error, any emotions towards Ink? Explain any hate, adoration, hurt, or happiness you have towards him, the more complicated you are, Ink may not understand.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“There isn’t anything that I feel towards him that he doesn’t know.” Error answered with surity.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> REYAANO Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink did you know error is gonna like you in a near future </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It says so on your story </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You'll probably be friends and even more </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You happy with that Ink?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> :D </em>
</p><p>_______________</p><p>
  <em> Foreverooo Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> welp ;D here it goes! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To error: I feel that you like spending time with him, and don't try denying it! If you would really hate it, you wouldn't do it! </em>
</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> JKSkullQueen218 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Error, you'll realise how much Ink means to you in the future and how you'll never want to be apart from him. The same goes for Ink. There's a reason us Creator's have made you two one of our most popular ship's. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I refuse to voice <em> ANY </em> of this, you guys are all idiots if you think that that’s going to happen.” Error rolled his eyelights, drinking the rest of his cup of water.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -What reaction does ink have when picturing the following: Holding hands with error. Hugging error. Napping together under the stars. Sharing a milkshake. Sharing the beanbag watching undernovela. Visiting aus together just for fun.  </em>
</p><p><em> OR HOW ABOUT: You’re on a comfortable plush couch, wrapped in the softest coziest blankets you can imagine, cuddled up close with error. He’s nuzzling your skull, maybe placing little kisses on your face. It’s quiet, the room is dimly lit by the fireplace. You’re both snuggled up tight in a blanket cocoon, drifting away to sleep. </em> </p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ok now what’s inks reaction the same scenario as above but they’re both NAKED under the blankets.  </em>
</p><p><em> -Error’s thoughts on those last two scenarios? </em> </p><p> </p><p>“That’s…” Ink stared off into the wall of one of the rooms, a small blush just barely coating his cheeks. “Well, I kinda like the first part? It would be really nice to be able to do that with Error, but…” He paused. “I don’t know, the naked part doesn’t feel like an actual thing and more like a fanfiction."</p><p>Error was too busy glitching to respond to that.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p><em> -Ink, have you considered you might love/be in love with error? </em> </p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Forty-eighth, does Error have a crush on Ink? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I… don’t know what kind of love you’re talking about?” Ink tilted his head to the side, confused. “Not to mention that I don’t actually have a vial of that emotion, so I don’t think that I can actually ever get a taste of what it’s like to be in love.”</p><p><b>“NO, i dON’t.”</b> Error scoffed. <b>“Why ON EARth wOuld i?”</b></p><p>_____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -What if ink somehow ended up pregnant with error’s child? How would both of them react?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -What sort of reaction does the idea of them living together and possibly having a family together inspire in them? </em>
</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> JKSkullQueen218 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink, you still have magic, so I think you can get pregnant. In the future, will you have Error's children? </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maudlin Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Can skeletons get pregnant  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If so, out of the two of you, who would it be ;3 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, skeletons can get pregnant.” Ink nodded while Error made a face. “Dream’s pregnant right now after all! Also, while magic does play a role in soul production, you kinda need to have a soul in order to carry one yourself- having huge amounts of magic won’t cut it.”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> REYAANO Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink who will be your valentineeeeeee? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Error?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 6  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 3 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 6 </em>
</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -When’s the wedding?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Honeymoon plans?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, do I need to hit you guys over the head?” Error asked, calm now, while Ink snickered where he was sitting. "You're all crazy!"</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Doodis2014 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When you two will get together? We are waiting for pj to come to life!!! We need our ship to sail!!! Lol , but seriously ink, error won't admit a shit so you better take the chance first and flirt with him always until he admitted it!!! Don't give up on your love inky!!!! </em>
</p><p>_____________________</p><p>
  <em> Madee Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!! ERROR! HEAR!!! HAVE SOME CHOCOLATE!!!!! HI TO INK AS WELL! Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo uuuummmmmm did... do.... CONFESS HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!!!! BOOP. AND BE TRUTHFUL BOOP!!!! OK LOVE BOTH'A Y'ALL BY!!!!!!!!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not getting together!” Error exclaimed while Ink’s snickers grew into chuckled. </p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maudlin Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Have you guys ever thought about starting a family/families? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Funk no!” Error scrunched up his nose. “Why in the void would I want to?!”</p><p>“Not really.” Ink shrugged. </p><p>___________________________</p><p>
  <em> Walking Paradox Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey, Ink! What would you do if Error got married to someone and disappeared into the sunset? What would you do if he had KIDS?! WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF HE HAD KIDS WITH ANOTHER VERSION OF HIMSELF?!! Can you imagine tiny little Errors running around and vowing to destroy everything? I bet they'd be adorable. In conclusion, what would you do if Error kissed Geno? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“Ewww!”</b> Error exclaimed without voicing the question. <b>“NO! NO NO NO NO NO! yOu guyS ARE All diSguStiNG! fuNk NO!”</b></p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Annika0130 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Ink, Error needs a hug!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Maybe you should kiss him~" </em>
</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -NOW KISS! </em>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Annika0130 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Ink and Error sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" </em>
</p><p>___________________________</p><p>
  <em> Madee Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ok...so I know y'all have been bombarded with alot of questions some of them extremely repetative, like in relation to, well, your relationship and feelings for each other, but if you could work around Errors hapaphobia would.....ummmm... would you volenterely kiss each other? Boop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> OK LOVE Y'ALL BY!!!!!!!!!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“hOw mANy timES dO i hAvE tO SAy thAt tOuch iS bAd bEfORE yOu StARt tO bEliEvE it?! ANd it'S ESpEciAlly tRuE fOR thAt!”</b> Error exclaimed, horrified and not voicing any of the asks, leaving Ink confused.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maudlin Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who’s top and who’s bottom? XD </em>
</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> REYAANO Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who would be top and who would be bottom </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maudlin Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who’s more likely to have kinks </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lava_wolf Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - If you someday do it with Ink I dare you to pour a bucket of paint of yourself and summon Ink. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“NO! yOu’RE All diSguStiNg, ANd i hAtE EvERy lASt ONE Of yOu!”</b> Error screeched.</p><p>“Uhhh… what’s going on, Error?” Ink asked. “What are the creators saying?”</p><p><b>“NOthiNg!”</b> Was Error’s outraged reply. <b>“dON’t quEStiON it, squid!”</b></p><p>“... Okay…” Ink slowly leaned back, ready to wait as patiently as he could for whatever this was to be over.</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> JKSkullQueen218 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you both. Have a happy future together, with a big family. ^^ </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maudlin Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wow this got long... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kiss already dangit  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“I SAid NO!”</b> Error threw up some middle fingers. <b>“fuNk Off!”</b></p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> ParacosmBlog Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink! What do you think of your new design??? *paper with the design appears and gets shoved at Ink* </em>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Annika0130 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Ask Ink if he's considering changing clothes, He's been wearing the same thing for a long time." </em>
</p><p>_____________________</p><p>
  <em> PatchesForever011 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink!! Hi!! Have you gotten your new clothes? If you have them how do you deal walking around barefoot all the time?? Doesn't it hurt? If you don't have them- here! *gives ink le clothes* </em>
</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> Svetlyalya Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink, how’s yr legs? Are u feel comfortable walking barefoot?? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“My new design?” He grabbed the paper, looking over it. “Oh, you mean the ones that I’ve been wearing since I came out as Asexual? Yeah! I love them! It’s so fun to walk around now!” He beamed brightly. When the shoes were offered, he blinked down at them. “Oh! Uh… thank you!” He laughed a little taking them and placing them neatly on the floor. “That was really, really nice of you- but I actually like walking around barefoot! It’s the reason why I stopped wearing shoes, after all! And it doesn’t hurt, not really!”</p><p><b>“... hAvEN’t yOu StEppEd ON lEgOS bEfORE?”</b> Error asked incredulously, calming down a little.</p><p>“Of course I have!” Ink laughed. “I’ve been to Legotale! They feel really weird! I don’t understand why people think it would be painful!”</p><p>
  <b>“...”</b>
</p><p>Slowly, Error scooted away from Ink, muttering insults under his breath.</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Ly_the_creator Asked:  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh yeah!! Love new look by the way ink! Now you and Error somewhat match!! Long baggy pant, not concern about foot ware, and scarf buddies!! Also I glad we got to see those “glitches” coded tattoos out in open, I thought you try to hide it as first! I think they look beautiful in their own way, Inky. </em>
</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> Skalicia Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know some people are worried about Ink not having shoes with his new outfit, but Ink don't need no shoes! Not when he's experienced a pain far worse in a̵̰̜̅l̸͎͛͌l̴͈̟̅͘-̶̩͚͝c̷̺̀o̶̪̅̄ṋ̷̛̙s̸̹͘u̷͈̍m̸͖̝͂͝ǐ̷͑͜ñ̶̼g̶̡̱̽͒ ̴̜͂́l̵͓̑̈́o̵̖͓̕n̵͚̖̑e̴̛̞͝l̸̻̉̐į̶͎̾̕ṉ̶͂̉ȩ̶͉̉s̶͍̃ś̵̜͇ ̵̹̼͋̽a̴̟̋̕t̷̼̒͘ ̴̙͊̚b̵̻̑e̴̬͉̾ǐ̷ͅn̵͇͘g̷̖̳̚ ̶̝̱̐t̵͇̫̃h̵͔̹̓é̵͚̽ ̶̠͐̐͜o̸̢͆͂ṅ̷̝͊l̷͇͊ÿ̵͙̇ ̷̜̹͘õ̶̜͚n̵͙͉̿͝é̵͎̰̍ ̷̦̦͑w̷̘͍̽̽i̴̧̫͆t̴̯̋h̷͉̠̿̓ ̷͚̙͗̓å̴̡͚̒ ̵̳͕̓š̷͉̖̊ő̵̡͇͌ư̶̳̙l̷̡̼̈ and then tearing apart that soul with the d̷̙́ê̸̢s̶̥̑i̶̜̤̾̑ȓ̴͇͝e̵̞̓͠ ̶̙̈́͜ṱ̵̌o̴͈̜̽ ̴̡̛͈̃ṇ̶̮͐̚o̶̬̔̂t̵͇̰̆ ̶̗̭͝f̷̻̺͐̽e̷̝̐̈ͅé̵̺l̷͕͈͝ ̸̱̥̇̓á̸͍n̵̩̝̂̂y̵̞͋̓t̵͇̙͒ĥ̵̬͌i̸̥̐ǹ̶̜̩g̶̱͑ ̶̛̺̼̂a̸͚͋ṉ̴͋ͅy̵̡̦̒͂m̶̯̬̓̃o̵̫̰͝r̸̡͎̐̑ē̶̟̲ ̵̖̏a̴̹̋ň̸̡̂ḑ̵̥̃ ̷̮̲̉ẗ̸̩̽h̸̡̒e̶̖̜̊n̷̙̺̏͝ ̸̢̞̇ǵ̴̡͛ė̴͙̱t̸̗͕̾̈́ț̴͋̓i̵̧͆n̷̲̟̍g̵̹̤̉ ̷̮̮͗ṱ̵͖̊h̵̝̃͝a̵̭̻̋t̷̟͐ ̶̦̈́w̸̱̙̕i̴̞̻͠s̸͎͝ḩ̶̿͋ ̸̩͌f̷̢̫̏̆u̴͈̿̀l̵͇̉͘f̸̻͑î̴̝͒l̷͚͔͂l̵̢̯͑͝e̴̤̓d̵̡͕̉̈́ ̷̠͂͝w̷̭̋h̷̹e̸̫̎ͅn̵͎̹̆́ ̵̭͋́b̴̨̛͎e̵͔͆̊i̸̼̽̈́n̷̲̈̃g̸̣̤͒ ̵̜̮͛͠r̶̼͆e̶͍̽̚b̸͖͕̆ò̷̖̺r̶̞̍̍n̵̤̊̒ ̴͕̟̈ị̷͍̽n̴̹͌͂t̶̮͌̚o̶̪̩̓̓ ̶̢̇̌t̵̮̿h̴͓̩̾͋e̷͖͌ ̸̪̝́̚w̶͙͚͌͘h̶͖͙͋͘i̷͚̠͌t̴͇͐́ě̴̦̥ ̴̨̨͒v̷̢͂ő̴̱͙́i̵̯͆d̷̨̚ ̴̺̆̅ț̶̌h̶͓̔̚͜ě̶̝̕ ̷̌͜ͅd̷̡͖͂͝ő̴̮̞o̸̮̒ḏ̷͎̔̐l̵̠̀e̸̘̎̈ ̶̡̲͐͝s̴̡͑̀p̷͖̾̄h̶͎̓e̵̞̼̚̕ȓ̶̫ͅȇ̶̻̲ ̵̖̩̊͒o̴̥̽n̶̰̼̓̈́c̸̫̣̀ȇ̶͖̄ ̸̜̮̽̍w̶̻̿a̸̯̋̒ś̷̠͎̂ ̵͚̈́͜w̴̮̫̄̚į̶̏ţ̴͍̿͘h̴̳̗̊͗ ̶̠̯̄c̶̘̰̒ȯ̴͙̘̌ḋ̷̢̜̚i̶̙͘n̸̛̳g̴̦̩̈́ ̴̡͚̂̓ë̵̬́̚n̶ͅg̶͙̓̎r̶͚̊͠ä̶̙́v̸̮͆̉e̷̞͊̏d̷͕̪͊ ̸͕͎͑͋i̵͇͍͌n̷̗͆͠t̷̯̥̓̃o̸̼͌͂ ̵̝͚̊h̴̢̒i̶̝̫͛̌s̶̙̒ ̵̙̆̚b̷̗̃̕o̶̠̯̊ń̶͇̙e̸͈̾̉š̶̢̺̊ ̷͉̀l̸̺͆ī̶͇̯͘k̸̙͐͝e̴͇͆̌͜ ̶̙̉t̶͈̬̿ḁ̶̺͂͠t̶̞̼̆t̸̥̘͒͆ȏ̵͉͍o̵̭͙̽̚s̵͖ ̵̳͉̌̊ḏ̵̋ȗ̶̞̭͝e̶̟̋̋ ̷͉̬͐̕t̵͓̃͝ô̴̢ ̴̻̈́̄w̴̬̍ȟ̸̬͋ä̷͓̬́̉ẗ̵̫̜́͝ ̷̡̭̕h̸̬̱̓͊ȩ̸̌̽'̸̗͛̅͜d̵̙͊̕ ̴̻͕̊͘d̵̫̖̈͝o̷͎̹̒n̸̢̯̋͗e̶̺͋.̶̺̚  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my tattoos are still hidden.” Ink admitted. “They might poke out every once in a while, but you can’t really see them. I’m glad you guys like my outfit though!”</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Error: what is your opinion of ink’s new outfit?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just as hideous as he is.” Error scoffed.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Hoodie_Lover Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Error looks good in a frilly dress. Don’t ask me how I know this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No I don’t!” Error exclaimed, but at the same time, Ink was staring at Error. Studying him.</p><p>“... huh.” He whispered to himself after a moment. “He <em> would </em> look good in a frilly dress…”</p><p>_________________________</p><p>
  <em> HeyImAngelica Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everyone- What are your opinions of us creators?  </em>
</p><p>________________________</p><p>
  <em> Anonymous Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> INK what do you know about us creators other than the fact that we create the aus? </em>
</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Anonymous Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> HI GUYS sorry im just so excited that this is happening! anyway question for all of you: do you have any idea how happy you have made us creators just by doing this? also have some chocolate *gives them all chocolate </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lava_wolf Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - How much do the creators ruin your life? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You guys don’t ruin my life!” Ink exclaimed, offended. “You make it amazing! You gave me my colors! Without you, I wouldn’t have made it this far!” He paused. “Also, that’s pretty much all I know about you guys.”</p><p>“You guys are all idiots who create stupid anomalies and worthless timelines. Duh.” Error leaned back in his chair, snacking on the chocolate bar. “And you guys pretty much make everything harder.”</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lava_wolf Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - I'll admit I'm evil and terrible. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Good.” </em> Error waved the chocolate bar around. “Maybe now you can do something useful in your life.”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Happy-Donuts-Lucky Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey, hey, what does our voice sounds like? And if i were to appear in front of the two of you, how would you react?? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You guys all sound the same.” Error rolled his eye lights. “And no one can see you guys when you take a physical form. Except for me, but that’s because I’m the best.” He smirked.</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> JKSkullQueen218 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink, your one of the most beloved characters to us Creators. We will NEVER forget you. Of 'course we're excited because of you. We love you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, thank you~!” Ink beamed. “That really means a lot!”</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thirty-fifth, if your entire existences were just a story, how would you feel about that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You mean that it’s not?” Ink blinked a little. </p><p>“Of course it’s not a story!” Error scoffed. “Who would be so funking dumb that they’d write a whole story about a Multiverse? That’s ridiculous!”</p><p>“I’m not so sure about that…” Ink hummed in thought, but he didn't say anything more.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lerex Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Ink, you have a creator. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well of course I do!” Ink laughed. “Everyone was created by someone, after all!”</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> SweetSugarApple Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> speaking of creators, we creators have many names that we give ourselves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> but here are the names of two said creators. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "̷͚̇C̷͇̋͝o̵̤̒͐m̷̠̮̕y̴̰̘̿̉e̶̺͒t̶̨"̸͚̮̀̎/̶̖̚"̷͇̙̓m̷̧̛͑ÿ̷̤̭́̕ḛ̶̅b̸̛̦̆i̸͍̓"̵̤͈̔ ̶̛̺̃ä̶̮́͘n̷̤̓d̵̳̄ ̵̣͗L̴̹͑o̵̙̍̽ͅv̴̯̙͋ḛ̵̛̬r̷̢̻ỏ̴̝̏f̵̰̐p̷̂͜i̷̥̓͋g̸̖͙̋g̸̞̽i̸̯̘e̷̡͈͒s̶͎̮̅̊!̶̮́̀ a lot of us call them ç̵͋ŕ̸͎̿a̶̪̓y̸̖̓̿o̷̯̰̓ṉ̷̽̊ ̴̧̣̅̒q̵̞͔͝u̴̗͘̕e̶̙̬̓̀ę̴͍̋̈́ṋ̵͐,̸̜̏͑ ̶͍͗o̴̍͜r̵̝̰͋ ̷͒͜c̷̹̄q̷̳̣͆̍.̵̞̹̋̄ guess what, these are the names of your creators boiiiii! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ill let you guys try and figure out whos creators is who. because im evil like that </em>
</p><p>
  <em> yeah, that's it, im done, dats my part done, peace. </em>
</p><p>_____________________</p><p>
  <em> roseyanon Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> error baby sorry about the headache, but: im glad you're still going strong, i remember when you first arrived on the scene...! ♡ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ink! i can never seem to find info on you! i suspect there's a language barrier, but i do know your creator's name :3c they are called c̵͙͝ȏ̷̧m̴̱͠y̵̠̚è̸̱t̶̼͂ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and error, in case you are wondering, your creator is called ̴͖̔l̵͖̈ȍ̴͜v̶̯̆e̴̲͆r̴̅͜o̶̜͠f̴̱͛p̸͙ì̸͈ġ̵̦g̷̛̖i̵̡͒e̶̡͗s̵̈́͜,̸̨͛ ̶̳͆Ä̴̲́K̶̛̭A̶̙̚ ̸̖̕C̸͚̾r̷͎͗a̸̪͑y̴̮̎ǒ̷̰ň̶̫Q̴̬̃u̷͓͠e̷͕͠e̷͖̾n̴̛̜!̶̭̈́ </em>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Annika0130 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Error have you tried talking to C̴̝̾o̷͍͛m̶͍̓ẏ̶͖e̸̺̚t̵̗́?̷̻̃"̴̦̅ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You know, C̸̻̆ō̷̩m̴̛̟y̸̟̓e̵͔̔t̸̯̅,̶͋ͅ Ink's creator." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Adoptive Creator. Adoptive." </em>
</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> TiredHydra922876 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'm sure some people have mentioned it already, but you have a creator too, Ink! Their name's Ṁ̵̢̳͋y̶̡͐̾e̵̺͉͗͆b̴̫̼̌̚ỉ̷̱ and they're a great artist, like you! They're really awesome, also just like you!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.” Ink blinked a few times. “Apparently, our creators are really popular.” A smile grew on his face. “That’s really cool, even if we don’t know their names!”</p><p>“Yeah well-” Error flipped two birdies up at the ceiling. “Screw you, whoever created me! I defy you, and one day your stupid abomination of an AU will be whipped from existence!”</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> JKSkullQueen218 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey, how does it feel to be on the same level as all of these 'Characters'? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Really, really weird.” Ink admitted.</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah- hold up-” Error held his hand up, turning to look at Ink. “What the funk do they mean by that?”</p><p>“Huh?” Ink blinked. “Oh, right. Well, you see-” He held his hands up, gesturing them around as he spoke. “I usually view everyone else here as a character of their own story. Everyone’s living out a predetermined sequence of events, whether they’re aware of it or not. At one point I started thinking about it, and then I realized that, hey, I have a creator. All characters who have creators are living out a story of some kind, whether it was their creator’s chosen story or not.” He shrugged. “It’s just kinda… weird to see myself like that instead of seeing myself as an in-between character between the creators and the AUs.”</p><p>“...” Error blinked once. Twice. Three times. And then he groaned, rubbing his head and closing his eye sockets as he leaned back in his chair.</p><p>“I didn't understand a word of that.” He grumbled, turning back towards the microphone. Ink opened his mouth, but shut it when Error continued. “And I don’t want to. Next question.”</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> JKSkullQueen218 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you think you could help me with my stories in the future? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will!” Ink cheered. “I’d love to help you!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6 (Languages, Worlds, Multiverses, and Souls!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy Valentines Day!</p><p>~The Annoying Dog</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Creators Featured in this chapter are as follows:</p><p>bulgecursed<br/>Xadeone<br/>Chloecats7<br/>Lerex<br/>Skalicia<br/>starlightdreamer580<br/>Rocklife598/599<br/>Happy-Donuts-Lucky<br/>randomly-reblogs<br/>Hoodie_Lover<br/>Maudlin<br/>KatScan<br/>Maxils<br/>Nightlla<br/>Ly_the_creator<br/>Anonymous<br/>ParacosmBlog<br/>roseyanon<br/>Josh<br/>RedQueen117<br/>Lava_wolf<br/>JustARandomPuddle<br/>Foreverooo<br/>Svetlyalya<br/>Brookiedeer<br/>Madee<br/>HeyImAngela<br/>MaeAce</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> bulgecursed Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> WAIT I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT </em>
</p><p>
  <em> so, since undertale (the game) is both in english and in japanese, does that mean that you all know both english and japanese as a default, and all other languages get added on top of that??? </em>
</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Xadeone Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For both of you, Ink and Error: ¡La comunidad y creadores en español también andan por aquí, espero no ser la única! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> (Spanish Comunity and Creators are aslo around here, i hope i'm not the only one!) </em>
</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Chloecats7 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> first Error did you ever heard a creator who spoke a different language for instance I’m French and so is the very first creator of ink would you hear my and their voice in French if we choose to ask you a question in it ? </em>
</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> bulgecursed Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> also i just saw someone ask about creators who speak different languages, and i thought it was a good question. do you guys speak languages of your creators? like, do cross, dream, and nightmare speak spanish? or does killer speak arabic? that kinda stuff. also, if your creator knows several languages, does it mean that you have the knowledge of all those languages unless the creator stated otherwise? also, can you know languages that your creator doesn't know? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh…” Ink blinked. “I’m not the translator here? And we speak font, which basically means that our magic translates itself and others so that we can understand. I guess all of that would be true if that weren’t the case? But we’d have no idea unless extensive research was done.” He hummed. “Although, now that I think about it, everyone has an accent when they speak? It’s very faint, but it’s most definitely there. Maybe that’s what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“My magic translates what you guys say.” Error explained. “I don’t need to know multiple languages, but I guess that my glitching doesn’t make it all that effective sometimes.” He shrugged.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lerex Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - 👍︎♋︎■︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⧫︎⬥︎□︎ ◆︎■︎♎︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎⧫︎♋︎■︎♎︎ ⬥︎♓︎■︎♑︎♎︎♓︎■︎♑︎⬧︎✍︎ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“💧︎♍︎❒︎♏︎⬥︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎📬︎”</p><p>“Uhhh, Error?”</p><p>“What?” Error scowled over at Ink.</p><p>“Why’d you say ‘screw you’?” He asked. “You didn't say the question out loud.”</p><p>“None of your beeswax. Now shut up.”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Xadeone Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink, say something in french. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh… merci?” He shrugged.</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> Skalicia Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haha, yeah... anyway, what's the doodle sphere like at the moment? Is it the papers? The islands? The paint buckets? Some mix of any of these, or something completely unique? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hope you guys are having fun in your adventures in this multiverse - don't worry Error, you tend to hate us in most of them - while us creators watch from a plane of existence far beyond your reach.~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m so glad you asked!” Ink clapped his hands. “It changes depending on who’s looking at it! I didn't realize it until after I showed Dream and Blue the Doodle Sphere for the first time, but they all have different renditions depending on their point of view.” He pointed to himself. “I, for instance, see a lot of paint buckets that I can look in and teleport to! Dream sees a lot of spheres of varying lights depending on the AU’s emotions, and Blue and Cross both see papers!” He hummed. “You guys probably see islands and papers the most though, since you mentioned it.”</p><p>_________________________</p><p>
  <em> starlightdreamer580 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Has Error visited the Doodle sphere?   </em>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ink, what does your house look like? Error, have you seen it?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way I’m <em> ever </em> setting foot in that place.” Error scoffed. “I’d rather die.”</p><p>“Oh, my house kinda looks just like the skelebro’s house.” Ink shrugged. “Nothing all that special about it.”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Happy-Donuts-Lucky Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Ink, do you clean your house often? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *Error, how do you clean the Anti-void anyway?? Do you like--steal some cleaning tools or something? And then, where did you throw it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t.” Ink laughed. “I’m usually either too busy or forget to do it. Blue insisted on coming over for a ‘cleaning day’ once every month so that it can be orderly chaos at the very least.”</p><p>“I just open a portal and make it disappear.” Error shrugged. “Usually in a random AU.”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ink, how do you refill your vials at the doodlesphere?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I just walk up to the waterfalls and dip my vial in that corresponds with the right color.” He smiled. “It’s not all that complicated.”</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -How often do you both bathe/shower?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Baths or showers?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Have they ever been skinny dipping?  </em>
</p><p><em> -Have either of them been swimming? Would they ever go swimming together! </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Why the funk would I go swimming?” Error asked, confused. “And usually I just jump in and out of a lake or something. Quick and easy.”</p><p>“I shower whenever I feel like it or remember to.” Ink admitted. “And I’ve been swimming many times before, but it was usually for work. I haven’t swum for fun yet.”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -How many aus would you say there are?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there’s an infinite amount!” Ink held his arms out wide. “We get and lose new AUs every day, and production most certainly isn’t stopping anytime soon!”</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> randomly-reblogs Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey Ink! Do you ever check in on the Omega Timeline?? Or do you forget to? XD </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I do.” Ink admitted. “Although, I normally try to not go there. Almost everyone there is a survivor of a destroyed AU, and…” He frowned, and then shook his head. “Some of them don’t really like me.”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Hoodie_Lover Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How many outcomes are there? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“There are an infinite amount of outcomes!” Ink answered. “Every choice and decision creates a new set!”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Hoodie_Lover Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How would any of y’all describe the multiverse? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Chaotic and full of idiots.” Error huffed.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Favorite AU?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Least favorite AU?  </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maudlin Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What is your least favourite AU? </em>
</p><p>_________________________</p><p>
  <em> KatScan Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink, we all know Error’s favorite AUs, but do you have a favorite AU? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love all of them too much~!” Ink whined. “Why do you guys have to make this hard for me~?”</p><p>“They’re all my least favorite.” Error rolled his eye lights.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Are there any aus you visit on a regular basis?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I visit all of them as often as I can!” Ink answered brightly. “I can’t really say, though!”</p><p>“I suppose Outertale is the one that I visit the most.” Error grumbled.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Twenty-second, Ruins, Hotland, Snowdin or Waterfall? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The Ruins!” Ink beamed. “They’re the start of a new adventure, a new journey, a new world! When the ruins are formed in a world, it’s more likely to survive and thrive! It’s a reason to celebrate!”</p><p>“They all suck.” Error sighed. “No preferences.”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Have either of them been to just a plain old classic timeline/au?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“... We can’t actually go to original AUs without altering the timeline and creating a new world.” Ink admitted. “Unless the creator wanted us there in the first place and we did exactly what they wanted to do, but that’s rare. The only way the originals can die is if people stop trying to support them or make things for them.”</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> Lerex Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Did one of you two ever come across a genderswapped-au? In theory they must exist, but I've never heard about one, let alone seen one. ... Speaking of, Error, you could maybe try and find a genderswapped-Undernovela to watch with Ink? I guess it would be something different from the normal "series" ! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way that a gender-swapped Undernovela would be as amazing as the original.” Error scoffed.</p><p>“They do exist though.” Ink added on. “Although they’re rare as far as I’m concerned.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -What does error think of underfell? </em>
</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Forty-first, why does Error steal from Abomination 13, of all abominations? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Underfell is an abomination, just like all the others.” Error huffed. “The only reason why they’re still around is because they’re a good source of my favorite chocolate all year round. Not to mention that it’s fun to see the Sans freak out over stuff.” He chuckled.</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -What happens if you jump off the rock ledge in outertale?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You float!” Ink explained. Then he paused. “Well, you fall for a little bit, and then you kinda just slowly float there for a while until you decide to either leave, or someone comes to help you. So long as you don’t run and jump, you’d be safe.”</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eleventh, would you rather be stuck in Outertale forever or stuck in Undernovela forever? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, finally, a toughie.” Error rolled his eye lights. “Outertale, duh. I watch Undernovela, I don’t want to mess up the story.”</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -How familiar are they with the more...promiscuous aus?  </em>
</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Nightlla Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Also, did you help create Underlust? if so.... what were you thinking at the time? like did you think something like "NEW AU! YAY!" or did you think " I don't understand why but I'll help you!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Underlust was created before I started calling myself a guardian.” Ink shrugged. “And they’re all interesting in their own right, but I only really go when it’s time for a check-up.”</p><p>“I haven’t touched an Underlust AU unless it was to destroy it.” Error begrudgingly admitted. “You guys are all sick, you know that? Wanting an AU that’s all about touch.” He shuddered, making a face of disgust.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lerex Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Ink, is your favourite Pokemon Smeargle? </em>
</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> Skalicia Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lastly, what do you guys think of what it'd be like if Sans were a pokemon? Not like in one of the pokemon related universes where he's a gengar or whatever he'll be for that specific universe, but more like the different universe versions could be considered like regional - or universal? - varients and how if you meet the right conditions he can evolve into Geno, who can then evolve into Fatal or Error depending on the circumstances? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Good luck with all the rest of the chatter guys!~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a favorite!” Ink beamed, before awkwardly scratching the back of his head. “And even if I did have a favorite, I don’t think that I’d remember what it looked like, or even what it was.”</p><p>“I’m not voicing that last one.” Error narrowed his eye lights. “That’s personal information that <em> no one </em> is supposed to know except for me. Next question.”</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thirteenth, is Deltarune part of the Multiverse? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is!” Ink smiled. “It’s technically right next to the Original Undertale, and there are a whole lot of new AUs forming around it too! I can’t wait to see what happens!”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -What’s the most sanses you’ve ever seen gathered in one room?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That would have to be the Loveball ballroom.” Ink admitted, shrugging a little. “We haven’t had any event like it since then.”</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lerex Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Who is the cutest one in the multiverse? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Me!” Error yelled, much to Ink’s amusement. “I’m the cutest one in the Multiverse!”</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Ly_the_creator Asked:  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wait..... can Squid play around with codes like Error at all?! or is ink like power is like code modification but physically? I have too many theories on this!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know anything about code.” Ink admitted, shrugging. “All those numbers and symbols? They don’t mean anything to me. Everything that I do is physical. I think the only reason why there’s code in the first place is because of some kind of mechanic that the Original had- perhaps the way that it was introduced to you?” He shrugged. </p><p>___________________</p><p>
  <em> Anonymous Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> would any of you by chance ever heard of "fanfiction"? also error, im so sorry for all of this you probably have the worst headache </em>
</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> ParacosmBlog Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope my art will ever be as good as yours, Ink! Also, do written stories count as AU's too? Or only those drawn? Because if those written count too, then there is truly an infinite amount of them! </em>
</p><p>_____________________</p><p>
  <em> roseyanon Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -which reminds me, ink are you able to tell the different mediums used to create the worlds? from our end, there's visual media like comics, and the written word. we make much more than that, but that's more swag than world building lol </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’ve heard about fanfiction!” Ink smiled. “Although, I haven’t actually read any myself. And of course they count as an AU! Why wouldn’t they? Writing is just another art form, after all- even if I’m not all that good at it, I can still see where the colors go! And I <em> can </em> tell what kind of medium is used when you guys create! In fact,” he waved his hand around. “I can tell what kind of art style you guys have, because it’ll be reflected within that AU! I can also tell when you guys have improved your skills, and it honestly makes me really proud of you guys when I see the progress that you make!”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Chloecats7 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Secondly does any of you know we might write huum ....*stuff*about you guys ...together ? Have ever witness proof of that aside from well what we have said about it? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” Ink shook his head. “Although I’m aware that you probably <em> do </em> write stuff about us…”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Josh Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On a scale of 1-10, what's your favorite color of the alphabet? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s not a fair question~!” Ink groaned. “All the colors of the Alphabet are so pretty~!”</p><p>“Colors of the Alphabet?” Error asked, confused. “What the funk do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Wait-” Ink sat up a little, confused. “You mean you don’t see Y as orange? Or Z as blue? What about M as pink? There aren’t colors associated with the letters?”</p><p>“No, you idiot- they’re all the same color!” He paused. “Unless you’re Fresh, but he does that on purpose.” He huffed.</p><p>“... huh.” Ink shrugged. “Oh well. Next question?”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> RedQueen117 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - In your opinion, what makes a good/stable universe? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You guys!” Ink cheered. “So long as you don’t give up and keep working hard, they’re all good! And as long as you don’t abandon them, they’re stable too!”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> RedQueen117 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - What kinds of universes do you have the most fun helping create? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a fair question either!” Ink huffed, folding his arms. “They’re all fun!”</p><p>___________________</p><p>
  <em> Ly_the_creator Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ok I’m swear this is the last question, when creators not confident on their art skill, what did you said to them to keep their spirits up to continue their passion of creating their work? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hope ya got something out of these asks, hope for ya too Sci, so also *hand Indestructible Error doll with memo recording to Ink*, some gift for ya Squid. If Error don’t want to talk to ya, ya can just talk to it to vent stuff out of want you want to talk to him. Good luck y’all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, thank you!” Ink accepted the doll happily, hugging it to himself. “I’ll definitely use this! As for your question…” Ink hummed. “Well, it depends on why they’re not confident in their skills. Did someone insult them? Is it their own thoughts? Are they comparing themselves to others again?” He shrugged. “Sometimes I can’t help them when that happens because I don’t understand the situation, but usually the other creators step in and help them out then, and that normally works!”</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Ly_the_creator Asked:  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did at one point you feel like whatever timeline you’re on right now feel not right or glitches in the system, you might notice it first Error. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do.” Error scoffed. “It feels especially weird when I’m in an abandoned AU- they’re quicker to destroy.”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> RedQueen117 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Why do you think you destroy? Other than all universes other than the original being abominations, why? </em>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Error, what is the quickest you’ve ever destroyed an au?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Error, who’s the hardest to kill when destroying aus? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose the fastest I’ve destroyed an AU is in under fifteen minutes, and the hardest person to kill depends on the timeline and how much LV they have.” He shrugged. “And I destroy because it’s my job. We already went through this.”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Xadeone Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Error, y personally like you more than Ink. I always have. The guy is soulless and that's a bit scary, to begin with. I also like more your goal of destroy than the one of create and protect, every Au that i tried to create, i destroyed it and abandoned the ideas completly. Your appreance is more atractive to me too. Tell Ink for me that i don't hate him but he's an idiot. Thank you </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lava_Wolf Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Error, I'm sorry for the pain we have caused you. Here's more chocolate, now, go destroy some baby worlds, and I give you full permission to hate me for the rest of time, because I bet you will want to at some point. Have luck talking to each other after all this! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, thank you!” Error accepted the chocolate, throwing a prideful smirk at Ink. “See? They agree with me! All those mistakes should be destroyed!”</p><p>“Just because a creator or two agree with your choices doesn’t mean that they all do.” Ink huffed, folding his arms. “Don’t make assumptions about them just because they said something.”</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> JustARandomPuddle Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Ink, why do you get excited when you feel Error destroying a world? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, because I get to see him again, and because fighting him is fun!” Ink beamed. “Although, now I might be able to come visit him in his Anti-Void? I haven’t really tried to teleport there yet…”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> RedQueen117 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - If you HAD to get rid of ten universes, which ones would you choose? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you guys always asking the hard questions~!” Ink groaned. “They’re all too good to destroy!”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Have you ever had to deal with an annoying dog?  </em>
</p><p>_______________</p><p>
  <em> Foreverooo Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And well I want to throw a dog at them :D </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh, puppy!” Ink exclaimed, happily reaching out to the dog. The dog yipped and happily rushed over, accepting a few pats before turning towards Error. Before the dog could even attempt to go over to Error, he wrapped his strings around the animal and tossed it into a random AU.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Aww, come on~!”</p><p>“I said no!”</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife599 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ink, how well do you and cross get along now after the x-event?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ink, was is difficult to go back to normal after the x-exent? Did everyone hate you?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Error, how did/do you feel about the x-event? Have you forgiven ink?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -What happened to xgaster anyway? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We get along.” he shrugged. “He doesn’t exactly like me right now. I’m hoping that, if I give him enough space, we’ll go back to being friends. And yeah, it was kinda hard to go back to normal after the XEvent. Blue had a hard time talking to me, and Dream forgave me, but he was kinda distant at first. I don’t know if they hated me or not.”</p><p>“Who cares about the XEvent?” Error scoffed. “The only thing that matters is that the truce was broken, and so now I can go back to destroying as many AUs as I want to. As for XGaster…” He smiled wide. <em> “What do YOU think happened to that coward?” </em></p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> Svetlyalya Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> oh cheese, it’s so wonderful!! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink, ma boi, what happened with de Underswap an’ why is Blue so upset about it? Did it mean de X-event or...?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, after the XEvent, all the affected AUs were restored to where they were before the XEvent started.” Ink explained, waving his hand. “All the Sanses involved were escorted home, but for whatever reason, when Underswap reset it copied Blue’s code and created another version of him that hadn’t gone through the XEvent, much less actually knew what it was. When they arrived at Underswap and found out that Blue had been replaced by the coding of his own world, they took Blue away so that he wouldn’t gather attention.” Ink shrugged. “I wasn’t there when it happened, because I was spending some alone time to think about what everything that happened.”</p><p>“Blue decided that he didn't want to cause unnecessary drama in his world for his loved ones, so Dream, Sci, and Edge were able to help him find a new AU to live in. He’s trying to move on from it, but last I checked he still struggles with going to other Underswap worlds or timelines.” Ink scratched his head a little, trying to see if he forgot anything before he nodded. “Yeah, that’s about everything. His world has no idea that he even exists though, and he’s planning on keeping it that way.”</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Error, tell us about the Christmas party! I’ll bet ink is jealous!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Error rubbed his temples. “Everyone got so drunk, no one knew what was going on anymore. I ditched it the moment Blueberry said I could.”</p><p>“I am <em> well aware </em> of this party already.” Ink huffed, crossing his arms as he pouted. “Can’t believe they didn't invite me…”</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -How can ink stay in the anti void or even _____tale for so long without completely breaking down (like in Loveball)?  </em>
</p><p>___________________</p><p>
  <em> Ly_the_creator Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did Loveball event ever happen in this timeline? Or Muffet don’t start it yet.. I just want to know did you guys remember anything from that party at all, or did you even got invited too, Error? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For both of you, what kind of music did you guys like. Or at one point you two can try to have a dance together, no touching necessary, just suggestion what you two could do when you’re bored. Heck! Sparing would be nice to vent anger out, specially you, Error. But with one rules of no magic needed, so no one die before discover the true. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Loveball was a thing!” Ink smiled. “Although, I don’t remember a lot about it. You say that I broke down? That’s <em> weird.” </em> He shrugged. “I don’t know how to answer that. Also, I love all kinds of music!”</p><p>“I went, and dancing is <em> definetly </em> a no.” Error pushed down the small blush on his cheeks, clearing his throat. “And we’ve never sparred before- especially without any magic involved.” He hummed. “That would be interesting…”</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Brookiedeer Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> *hands them the annoying dog and leaves* </em>
</p><p>
  <em> :&gt; </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ink gasped happily, and Error’s fingers twitched in annoyance as the dog started licking Ink’s face.</p><p>“We literally just got rid of the last one.” He grumbled, turning back towards that microphone, but he didn't do anything. The Dog, luckily, did not try to bother Error.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lerex Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Ink, why do you think Cross is afraid of Cows? And why do you find it so hilarious? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I think Cross is afraid of Cows because of something that either Cows or XGaster did to him.” Ink shrugged as the dog settled on his lap. “It had to be pretty traumatizing with what his reaction was to a simple picture of it back when we first met, and he wouldn’t talk to me about it at all. He’s actually already made a lot of progress since we first met, although it’s still pretty bad. I think he can get over it eventually, though- especially if Dream helps him with it. I just find it funny because his reactions are hilarious! Not to mention that I know it helps him to calm down if he focuses on something else. If that something else is me making fun of him, then that’s what it is!”</p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> roseyanon Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> are you guys aware of concepts like 'word of god' and/or other tropes? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m aware of all of the tropes! They’re all really cool.” Ink smiled, looking down at the dog on his lap as it began to snore. He gently started petting the dog, now completely distracted by it.</p><p>“They’re just another reason why there are so many Abominations in the Multiverse.” Error grumbled.</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lerex Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - What do both of you think about alternate multiverses? Like for example ones where your roles are reversed or where you both are... I dunno, GoatMonsters instead of skeletons, or you have Wings? There is a very interesting AM where the AUs were ruled by an evil Annoying Dog before a Sci "found" Fresh and later took the SOUL-Shard of a Geno to be able to multiverse-travel, to get to who the Ink of that Multiverse was, to then take him to the realm of Dog and there "kill" him, wich ended in the not-yet-Ink to become Ink and turned himself into Error. Oh, it's called "His Wish" by the way. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Error blinked.</p><p>He blinked again.</p><p>“What the <em> funk.” </em> He turned to look at Ink. “Did you understand any of that?”</p><p>“Huh?” Ink blinked, looking up from the Annoying Dog. “Oh, sorry! I wasn’t paying attention. What were we talking about?”</p><p>Error’s eye socket twitched, and his eyelights moved from Ink to the dog that was asleep on Ink’s lap.</p><p>Without another word, he once again grabbed the dog with his strings and tossed it through a portal.</p><p>“Wha- hey!” Ink exclaimed, pouting. “What was that for?! He wasn’t bothering you!”</p><p>“I don’t know what they were talking about, but it sounded bad.” Error huffed and sat down, crossing his arms. “Besides, I’m the only one allowed to be a serious threat to the Multivese. Whoever it is you’re talking about can go screw himself.”</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lerex Asked: </em>
</p><p><em> - </em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83FWvG83CZE"> <em> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83FWvG83CZE </em> </a></p><p> </p><p>“Pffft-” Ink laughed. “Oh my gosh, that’s <em> gold! </em> Why haven’t I thought of that?!”</p><p>“Ink, I swear to the void, if you do ANYTHING like that, I will end you!” Error yelled, glitching a little. </p><p>“You’re no fun!” Ink pouted, but didn't do anything else.</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thirty-second, have you two considered the possibility of other multiverses? </em>
</p><p>____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Ly_the_creator Asked:  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Did Ink ever meet other versions of himself before? Or you just the only version in the multiverses.. Omniverse?.. </em>
</p><p>________________________</p><p>
  <em> Madee Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ummmmmmmm...........HI AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do either of you know that there's an Omniverse? And that in tha' Omnivoid there's a being called Sparrk? And their proa'bly watching this taking place through the light orb that represents your multiverse in the Omnivoid??? OK LOVE Y'ALL BY!!!!!!!!! AGAIN!!!!!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m aware of the Omniverse and other Multiverses, although I haven’t met anyone from them.” Ink smiled. “It only makes sense, after all! I’ve also never heard of a being that wanders through them, or watches them. That’s gotta be really lonely. I hope they’re enjoying this though, just like you guys!”</p><p>“...” Error paused before he waved his hand with a sigh. “Nope. Not even gonna ask. Next question.”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Anonymous Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And how do you guys feel about alternative versions of you, most of the times it you two swapped but yea.ok bye I love u guys ur amaz </em>
</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> JustARandomPuddle Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Have you ever met the alternate versions of yourselves, such as Pale and Template? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Do you know that a few of those alternate versions of yourselves are in a relationship? What are your feelings on that? </em>
</p><p>_____________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lerex Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Mh.... Maybe you two should try and find Template &amp; Pale. They might be able to help you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Who the funk is Template and Pale?” Error asked. Ink hummed a little, snapping his fingers a few times before he gasped.</p><p>“Oh! You mean the Error-look-a-like that was dressed up like me!” Ink laughed. “I actually think that they’re in a different multiverse because-”</p><p><strong>“thERE wAS A <em>whAt</em> Of <em>whAt?”</em></strong> Error growled, his fingers twitching and itching to summon his strings. Ink opened his mouth, but Error hit him with a glitchy bone. <strong>“NO. Shut up. fORgEt i ASkEd ANd fORgEt thAt thAt quEStiON EvER ExiStEd. i’m NOt dEAliNg with thiS tOdAy.”</strong></p><p>“But-”</p><p>
  <strong>“i SAid Shut up, yOu idiOt!”</strong>
</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> ParacosmBlog Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Holy Stars! We get to say anything and they will react???? Anything at all?? Okay then! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Have either of you ever met Shattered Dream? Or do you know of Dreamswap?? Oh! Is there really a Bill Cipher Sans out there somewhere?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Error! Have you ever thought about Error 404 from AlphaTale (I believe it is called...)??? </em>
</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Anonymous Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anyway what do you think of the mama cq  au this is mainly for error, but ink can answer to.  </em>
</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> Svetlyalya Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Error, what do u think about de MommaCQ’ AU?  </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lava_wolf Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - How does it feel knowing 2 other versions of yourself have been in bed together?  </em>
</p><p>______________________</p><p>
  <em> Madee Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ummmmm......... Hi again......... So....... Ever wonder what would happen if either of y'all were corrupted by liquid hate? Because there's a multiverse were that happens to Error and I SWEAR BEST GLITCHY BOI DID NOT DESERVE TO GO THROUGH WHAT HE DID!!!!!!!!!! OK LOVE Y'ALL BY!!!!!!!!!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“StOp ASkiNg AbOut thiS!”</b> Error glitched a little, error signs flooding his eyesight as he raised his hands up to hold his head. <b>“i dON’t wANt tO kNOw OR hEAR AbOut ANy Of thiS! NExt QuEStiON!”</b></p><p>He didn't voice any of the asks, and Ink reached a hand out to comfort Error, but pulled the hand back before he could touch him. Together, they waited in silence until Error felt like continuing the questions.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Xadeone Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Both of you, have you ever thougth how wierd the idea is of "The Guardian/Creator is soulles and fakes his emotions and The Destroyer has a soul and his own true feelings? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.” Ink shrugged. “It’s not all that weird to me. I guess because it’s always been like this?” Error simply hummed.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lava_Wolf Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For Ink, alternate versions of you have SOULS? What do you think about that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Do you think you've had a SOUL at some point? </em>
</p><p>________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Lava_wolf Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alright, Ink, do you ever think you've felt real emotions? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - How well do you think you understand others emotions?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so there <em> are </em> versions of me who have souls!” He smiled. “They must be really lucky. And I kinda had to have had a soul and felt real emotions at one point, seeing as I died and all. And I can usually understand other people’s emotions, but it’s really hard sometimes, you know?” He sighed. “Sometimes Error’s actions and reactions make more sense than Dream’s, and that’s saying something.”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> RedQueen117 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - If you somehow managed to get your soul back, how would you handle fighting Nightmare? [Since he could then affect you through your emotions] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I… honestly don’t know.” He shrugged. “I guess how Blue and Cross handle it? However that is.”</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> Anonymous Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink if you got a soul some how what would be the first thing you’d do?  </em>
</p><p>__________________________</p><p>
  <em> HeyImAngelica Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ink- What would you do if you somehow got a soul? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everyone other than Ink- How would you react if you found out Ink somehow got a soul? </em>
</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Rocklife598 Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -If ink got a real soul of his own, what’s the first thing he would do?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Ink snapped his fingers. “I would go and visit all of my friends so that I can tell them! They deserve to know, after all! I’d also cherish it as much as I could, because it’s not every day that someone who’s soulless gets offered a soul.”</p><p>“He’s still an abomination regardless.” Error rolled his eye lights, scoffing. “A soul doesn’t change that.”</p><p>______________________________________</p><p>
  <em> Maxils Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fifthly, Ink, what emotions are each of your paints linked to? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! My paints!” He reached down to them. “Well, in order, Red is Anger. Orange is Courage, Yellow is Happiness, Green is Curiosity, Light Blue is Calm, Dark Blue is sadness, Purple is fear, and Magenta is Disgust, black is hatred and then my white/clear solution puts me back to my blank state.”</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em> MaeAce Asked: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey, Error... Could you ask Ink how it affects him to go from no feelings, to full of feeling? Both are such extremes of mental states. It seems to me that the whiplash of it could be disorienting. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I ask when you can see the effects clear as day?” Error asked back, not voicing the question. “I’ve seen him drink his paints plenty of times, I know what happens, although normally it takes a minute or two before the paint comes into full effect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 7 (Situations, Death, and Hugs!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's some more!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Creators Featured in this chapter are:</p><p>Happy-Donuts-Lucky<br/>RedQueen117<br/>Rocklife598/599<br/>Maxils<br/>lunalightdraws84<br/>Nightlla<br/>Annika0130<br/>PatchesForever011<br/>Maudlin<br/>Lava_wolf<br/>Ly_the_creator<br/>Guest<br/>Skalicia<br/>Mutiara_n24</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy-Donuts-Lucky Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*If you two were given the ability to stop time, what would you do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Destroy all of the Multiverse at once.” Error answered immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull pranks on everyone!” Ink giggled a little. “And hug Error. And Nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RedQueen117 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- If you weren’t the Guardian of the Universes, what do you think you would do for a ‘living’/for fun?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d probably just hang out in my Doodle Sphere creating things, just like I did before I was a guardian.” Ink admitted with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Your survival plans for a zombie apocalypse? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay in the Doodle Sphere?” Ink shrugged. “I haven’t really thought about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hide away in my Anti-Void, duh.” Error scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ninth, how would you both react if you switched bodies, souls (or lack thereof) included?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That… would be really weird.” Ink admitted. “Although it would be cool to have a chance to play with Error’s strings and see the code he keeps on talking about!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funk no!” Error shuddered. “Being stuck in that idiot’s body sounds like torture!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>lunalightdraws84 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink, if there was anything you could change in the past, what would it be? 👀</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t change anything.” He shook his head. “I like who I am today, and everything that’s happened before now is what led up to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-If they were stranded on a deserted island and chills choose only one other person for company/survival, who would it be and why? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Scenario: ink and error are trapped someplace (like maybe that island in the truce comic by jakei). They can’t leave and no one can die. What do they do? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heheh… Didn't that already happen?” Ink asked as Error fell quiet. “I think we all know what we would have done- especially considering the fact that you just mentioned said experience. It…” He hunched his shoulders a little. “Wasn’t exactly fun… But I’d probably pick Broomy, regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Ink blinked and turned to look at Error.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Broomy’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>paintbrush.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that they’re talking about someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Error stressed. Ink’s smile grew deviously wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Slowly, and with a carefully neutral face, Error turned back to the microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Error: is it true you secretly hate yourself? Is it true that if you regained full clarity you’d kill yourself in a heartbeat? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the funk are you talking about? Error rolled his eye lights, ignoring Ink’s quizzical stare on his skull. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> in full clarity. How else would I be able to do my job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What’s error’s plan for when all the aus are finally destroyed? Suicide? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What does ink think of error’s answers to those questions? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Error rolled his eye lights. “I’m still an abomination, my goal wouldn’t be finished unless I myself died. All of my work would be for naught!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Ink frowned a little, rubbing at his vials. “Honestly… I would probably do the same if Error succeeded, even though I can’t die.” He shivered. “I can’t create worlds after all, and if he succeeds that means that you guys… abandoned me…” He looked away from Error, moving his hand from his vials to rub at his chest. Then, after a few moments, he continued in a quiet and hushed voice. “Even death would be better than being forced to live like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Error: inks deepest fear is being alone, unneeded, of being abandoned and emptiness/absence. Echoes of his past and what led to his soulless state. What do you think of this? What does ink think?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After voicing the question, Error looked over at Ink to see how he would react, only to startle at the blank and far-off look in his eye sockets. The guardian was slouching a little as well, his face not portraying a single ounce of emotion as he absently ran his fingers up and down his vials. Error could tell that the goal of the motion wasn’t selecting one to drink from. Slowly, Error turned back to the microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Let’s skip this one.” He said after a few, silent moments of thought. “Next question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightlla Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll remember you in a second, in a minute, in a hour, a day, a month, a year, till the day I die I promise I won't ever forget you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Does it hurt error when his string is broken? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He shrugged. “It feels like a light pinch, if anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Destroyer you need to get off your lazy ass and get rid of the 'abominations' remember?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The Multiverse is getting too crowded Error. We need to get rid of some of the copies."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PatchesForever011 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error you better tell ink to truth about ___tale or Ill get Sci to do an even worse prank on you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop destroying our creations stupid glitch</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that wasn’t nice!” Ink exclaimed, interrupting Error and snapping out of the small funk he had been in. Error flinched away from him, mildly confused. “Sure, I don’t exactly want him destroying your creations either, but there are nicer ways to ask! Not to mention that the Multiverse is infinite! I thought you guys knew better.” Ink huffed, disappointed. “Next Question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error was too shocked to say anything, but after a moment, he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-If you were mortally injured/if your life was in the other’s hands, could you trust them to save you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How much do you really trust each other? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Do you trust that you can be vulnerable with each other?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Ink hummed. “I would trust Error, but I doubt that he’d actually do anything about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust Ink about this much.” Error presented his hand, with two of the fingers touching. “There’s no way I’d ever be vulnerable with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Error, what would you do if you found ink completely shattered, wailing and sobbing his nonexistent eyes out, defeated and broken; assume it’s not your own doing. How do you respond? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ink, same for if you found error like that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d probably laugh in his face.” Error admitted with a shrug. “He probably deserved whatever happened to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d probably laugh at some point.” Ink admitted. “I… have no idea what I’d do, to be honest. Unless I saw what happened before the breakdown because then I’d probably know what exactly is wrong and how to help.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-I just wonder how they would react to seeing the other horribly wounded. I’ll bet their actual reaction wouldn’t be what they think it would be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that you are sorely mistaken.” Error glowered. “My reaction is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I think it would be. Next question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maudlin Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If the other died, what would you do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-If you died right now, would you say you’re satisfied with what your life has been?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fourthly, Error, how would you react if Ink died and became a ghost that only you could see?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ink and error, if the other one died permanently right now, and you’d never ever see them again, what would you say? Would you be satisfied with how your relationship is now? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-...ok now what’s the REAL answer to that last question? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d probably celebrate his death and rub it in his face.” Error made a face. “Although, Ink haunting me as a ghost sounds horrible. And if Ink died permanently, my last words would probably be ‘good riddance’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t know what I’d do.” Ink admitted softly, his voice monotone. “I… never really thought about Error </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Have you ever died? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, how do you think I became soulless?” Ink asked, smiling. It didn't look like a real one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Could Ink pat you on the head in my honor I don't have?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ly_the_creator Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know I can give you a hug but I want to give a hug for Ink. If not then, *draw myself hugging ink* here ya go. Now I’m someway we give each other a hug!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guest Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I hug both of you? You don't have to if you don't want to Error.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Skalicia Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stars, I just want to give both a hug if I'm able, but I'd still refrain from hugging Error. His fear of touch deserves to be respected just as much as Ink's fear of white.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mutiara_n24 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aaaand the last ask. I want to hug those babies they deserve to be happy :')</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I guess I'll just hug Ink. I don't want to make Error feel uncomfortable. I still want to hug Error too though. If he give me permission :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Hug Ink)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love hugs!” Ink brightened up considerably, holding his arms out wide and accepting all of the physical affection. Error scoffed and turned away, but he was a little more relaxed than he had been before about the respect of his space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maudlin Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*summons their bitty versions* adorableness! Now you can take care of them for a bit! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wAIT WE HAVE</span>
  <em>
    <span> BITTIES?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ink exclaimed, squealing when the two of them appeared on the table. “OH MY GOSH, </span>
  <em>
    <span>THEY’RE SO ADORABLE!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, not this ship.” Error waved his hands, and a portal opened up to a random bitty AU. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! <em>No!”</em> Ink reached for the portal, but it closed before he could try to stick his hand inside. “Error!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re just mini versions of the abominations of this Multiverse.” He rolled his eyes. “Get over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Ink began to sulk where he sat, turning his back to Error and folding his arms with a stern pout on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Being small is amazing, it could come into use someday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- What if Error was smaller than you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Ink shrugged, still not looking at Error as he turned towards the microphone. “And it would be interesting if Error was shorter than me.” He snickered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 8 (Outcodes, Meetings, and Nightmare!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A l m o s t   d o n e .</p><p>Just like... two more chapters...? Three? We'll see how it plays out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The creators who were featured this chapter are:</p><p>Anonymous<br/>Rocklife598/599<br/>Annika0130<br/>TiredHydra922876<br/>PatchesForever011<br/>Lava_wolf<br/>RedQueen117<br/>Maxils<br/>Xadeone<br/>Maudlin<br/>HeyImAngelica<br/>JustARandomPuddle<br/>MagicalEevee<br/>Svetlyalya<br/>JKSkullQueen218<br/>1deadpool101<br/>echobird35<br/>Hoodie_Lover<br/>Av<br/>TheAmberShadow<br/>Lerex<br/>A self-induced insomniac</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anonymous Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hi Ink hi error! I was just wondering do you guys know any other outcodes? Like besides Core, Dream and Nightmare’s gang also you guys are both awesome! *gives favorite cookie to them* ok bye!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are too many outcodes to know all of them, although I certainly try!” Ink smiled, accepting the cookie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ignore them.” Error shrugged, chewing on his cookie. “They’re all glitches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How does swap pap treat ink? Error? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How close are they both with blue? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stretch doesn’t really like me.” Ink laughed awkwardly. “And I’m really close to Blue!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t usually interact with the Underswaps.” Error cleared his throat. “Next question?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Error, do you remember getting punched out by that one swap pap? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Error scowled. “He paid for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ink! How is Blue doing? We haven't seen him lately!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TiredHydra922876</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, guys! It's really great to get to talk to you all!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Ink, how are Dream, Cross and Blue doing? They were well the last we saw of them, but what's your opinion on everything going down? Oh, and is Goth still being adorable as usual? Wish Geno and Reaper well from all of us, Dream too! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re all doing great last I heard!” Ink laughed a little. “And Goth is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definetly</span>
  </em>
  <span> still being adorable, although he’s recently decided that he doesn’t like being called that. Don’t worry- I definetly will!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PatchesForever011 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error who's your favourite outcode?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For both, who's your favorite person?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RedQueen117 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- First off, I’m very sorry that we’re all so loud, I’ll try to be quiet while asking my questions for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Who, out of all the outcodes, is the least annoying to you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty-third, who's Error's best friend?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any friends.” Error scoffed. “I don’t have any favorites, and they’re all annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any favorites either.” Ink admited with a shrug. “They’re all fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Xadeone Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error, personal opinion about Dream?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maudlin Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error, how much do you hate Dream</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream, nobody is allowed to be that happy for that long, you psychopath XD</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HeyImAngelica Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error- Thoughts on Dream being pregnant?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate him as much as the other outcodes.” Error begrudgingly admitted, pulling out some chocolate from his Anti-Void to much on it. “It’s amusing to watch him fruitlessly try to fight against Nightmare.” He shrugged. “And I don’t really care about his pregnancy all that much. It was just really surprising when I found out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know about that?” Ink asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do.” Error scoffed. “He didn't exactly mean to tell me though, I think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>RedQueen117 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For both of you: - Opinions on Dream and Nightmare.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What do error and ink think of nightmare? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What do they think of dream? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Dream’s one of my friends!” Ink smiled happily. “And Nightmare’s interesting too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare is annoying, but useful when he wants to be.” Error shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ink, tell Dream that he doesn't need to be so worried about Nightmare. He still cares, although he has trouble showing it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JustARandomPuddle Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And to the both of you, do you think Nightmare is worried about his brother? When do you predict Dream and Cross'll get together? What's the weirdest AU you've been to?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ink, do you miss hanging out with dream? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Error, do you miss hanging out with nightmare? Did you ever really hang out? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Do you both think nightmare is worried about dream? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Are either of you afraid of nightmare? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to tell him that, although he might have a hard time believing me.” Ink shrugged. “Nightmare hasn’t really shown signs for being worried about his brother as far as I’m aware, and I’m not afraid of him either. As for the weirdest AU… they’re all unique and special in their own way!” He smiled brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never hung out with him, and I’m not afraid of him either.” Error rolled his eye lights. “And my job is to destroy worlds, not meddle in sibling affaris. As for the AUs, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What do they think of fresh? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"when's the last time you've seen Fresh?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MagicalEevee Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phew....</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error, you and Fresh are my favourite skeletons. How is your guys relationship? Do you hate Fresh? Tolerate him? When was the last time you met?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JustARandomPuddle Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Error, how do you feel about Fresh? Reaper?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty-sixth, on a scale of 1 to 10, how annoying is Fresh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fresh is fun!” Ink laughed. “Although he’s kinda been quiet around me since Loveball. I haven’t seen him since the XEvent.” Ink hummed. “I wonder how he’s doing… And Reaper's really cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fresh is a 10/10 on the annoying scale, same as Ink.” Error scowled. “And the last time I saw him was a few weeks before this whole thing began. Reaper's just annoying in general.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Svetlyalya Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also, Error, have u see de Fresh!Ink? Is he even exists in your Multiverse? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he exists alright.” Error rubbed his nasal cavity, glaring over at Ink, who was sheepishly rubbing his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JKSkullQueen218 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With all the censored swear words all I can think of is:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Has Fresh been stalking you guys this whole time? I mean, you won't find him by looking, but why else would your swears be changed? Is he watching you guys right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think he’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Error exclaimed, looking around wildly. “How come I haven’t noticed?! Funk! Wait-” He stopped, eye sockets narrowing. “But I’m not being censored. Me being censored sounds like fu[n]k, not funk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…” Ink tilted his head to the side. “Maybe something else is being sensored…?” He shrugged. “We’ll never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What’s error’s opinion of blueberror? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TiredHydra922876</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also, how's Blueberror? Is he doing alright? And does Fatal_Error exist in this timeline? You mentioned him once before.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... He’s doing okay.” Error said after a moment, not voicing the questions. “And yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> exists, but he doesn’t really do anything except mope around and talk to himself. And I’m not talking about the ‘talking to himself because he can hear you guys’-” He waved his hands around. “I’m talking about the ‘he’s talking to himself because he’s actually crazy’. Do not approach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What do you two think of core frisk? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Core Frisk is very interesting.” Ink admitted. “We don’t talk a lot though, unless it concerns the AUs.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day I’ll break into that Omega Timeline when they least expect it and kill everyone there.” Error hit his fist against the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What do they think of sans classic? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Classic’s cool.” Ink shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classic is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the original, and thus an abomination.” Was Error’s answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What do they think of broomy? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Broomy is the best!” Ink pulled out Broomy and hugged it. “Broomy listens to me and offers the best of advice! It’s amazing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Broomy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> and is </span>
  <em>
    <span>just a paintbrush!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Error exclaimed. Ink caressed his brush lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him.” He soothed. “He’s just jealous that I have someone as amazing as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HeyImAngelica Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink- Do you ship anyone? As in, think they would be cute in a relationship.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thirtieth, does Ink ship anyone?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thirty-ninth, what would a ship between Cross and Dream be called?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HeyImAngelica Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink- What do you think of Cream? Do you know what Cream is? If not, I'm talking about Dream's and Cross' relationship.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TiredHydra922876</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, and Ink! If you wanted to join the 'we ship Cream so hard' club, you would be absolutely welcome!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I guess?” Ink shrugged. “I just like playing around. And Cream definitely sounds like a good name for them, but Starcrossed and Xunshine would work too.” he hummed, tapping his finger against his cheek. “Decisions, Decisions…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Both of you should shoot the elephant in the room dead between the eyes and just tell dream and cross to confess to each other already. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” Ink smirked. “It’s more fun when you get to watch everything slowly unfold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1deadpool101 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>error you are the best tsundere ever, all cold ice outside but totally mushy inside &lt;3, i do have three questions </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1) erro do you like nightmare i totally ship you together </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2) ink are you jealous that error may like someone else that is not you </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3) do you know that mighty is worried for you ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A ship? Between me and Nightmare?” Error scoffed. “Don’t make me laugh! As if! His goop feels too weird and he’d be in my way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maudlin Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink, kiss marry kill Error, Nightmare, or Dust</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error, kiss marry kill Ink, Nightmare, or Blue</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s kiss marry kill?” Ink asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea.” Error shrugged. “Next question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>echobird53 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How would Ink and Error feel if they find out Fresh had like, Idk a girlfriend/romantic partner from an AU that Error destroyed like, AGES ago that's somehow managed to avoid running into Ink and Error as they explore the multiverse and stuff. How they found out, idk, she got really sick and Fresh didn't know what to do so he went to them for help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd be pretty funny if Fresh and Z brought their kids Rockwell, Verdana, and Palatino for a check-up/discussion with Sci bc they don't know if they're gonna have health issues considering Fresh's biology and they time they came to the lab to discuss this with him while he was doing the session with Ink and Error. Wonder how they'd react to that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Error blinked a few times. “That parasite actually gets together with someone?” He laughed. “Poor soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, that’s really sweet~” Ink Cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” He frowned, turning around to look at where Sci was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are</span>
  </em>
  <span> they actually here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” After a few moments, Sci stepped out of the room. “Not as far as I’m concerned. Edge hasn’t seen Fresh since just before Dream’s pregnancy. We’ve been getting worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t be.” Error rolled his eye lights. “That radhole isn’t dying any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Xadeone Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink, how did you met Dream? And what was like your first encounter with Nightmare?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TiredHydra922876</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Actually, how did you first meet Error, Ink, Dream and Nightmare? I'm curious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How did you both meet nightmare? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met Dream shortly after he escaped from his stone prison.” Ink admitted. “I met Nightmare shortly after that, because he was chasing after Dream. We had to fight him off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met Dream before I met Nightmare too.” Error sighed. “Dream had decided that he was going to help Ink protect the AUs, so we met on the battle feild. A few weeks later, Nightmare started trying to approach me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PatchesForever011 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell ink you're protecting cross because of a deal with dream</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hoodie_Lover Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream makes Error protect Cross and Nightmare knows this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you guys trying to spill all of my secrets or something?” Error sighed, rubbing his temples. “I’m not saying that out loud, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he knows now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Can you kill Cross? I don't like dirty traitors."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s literally what I’m trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> do.” Error raised a browbone, not voicing the question. Ink sighed and leaned back in his chair, ready to be left out of the conversation again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Error, ya know there's a loophole around Dream's deal with you. The promise was to keep Cross safe right? Then all you have to do is lock him up in a place where no one can get to him! Taa daa!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but if I did that then Dream would ditch to me on and on about it.” Error groaned. “He can be ten times more annoying than he already is when he wants to be. I might as well save myself a headache.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maudlin Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightmare is the face of hentai</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft-” Ink laughed, sitting up at attention when it was said. “Holy crap, you’re right! That’s amazing!” He reached down for his scarf. “I have to tell Dream this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Does his negative aura affect you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What about dreams positive one? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Error shrugged. “My glitches make me immune, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t affect me because I have a soul.” Ink tapped his chest. “We’re the only two in the Multiverse that isn’t affected, I think. Besides Fresh.” He hummed. “Maybe. I’m not sure about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Team Nightmare! Team Nightmare! Team Nightmare!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you can go screw yourself.” Error threw up a birdie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Av Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you guys think will happen if Nightmare finds out about Dream?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Find out what about Dream?” Ink asked. “His pregnancy? Where he is? And either way, I honestly can’t say.” He shrugged. “Nightmare goes by his own set of rules, and I haven’t hung out with him enough to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t particularly care.” Error said. “Never really thought about it- chances are he’ll get caught eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Error, I think Nightmare's planning something. Be careful!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TheAmberShadow Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And finally, be careful! Nightmare's planning something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lerex Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Beware of Nightmare. He's planning something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TiredHydra922876</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also, 1. Sorry if I used too many commas, and 2. Look out for Nightmare; he's plotting something and I don't like it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hoodie_Lover Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightmare is plotting, beware.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also Error, you are pretty as f*ck. I’m jealous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Error nodded smugly. “You should be. And I am well aware of Nightmare and that he wishes to get his revenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Revenge?” Ink blinked a few times, turning to look at him. “Revenge for what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your beeswax, idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Also yeah, you definitely wanna watch out for nightmare. He’s plotting. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Maybe you can barricade yourselves in somewhere together! Just the two of you...alone...no one else around...having quality time...getting to know each other...getting closer together...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft- Why would I hide from Nightmare?” Error asked, laughing. “I can beat him to a pulp whenever I so please! And if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> hide, it certainly wouldn’t be with this radhole, that’s for sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A self-induced insomniac Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For both of you, I have a warning. A while ago, we were able to see nightmare in his office, raging about how he cant find out what's wrong with dream. (Dont ask us how we can, we just can.) Nightmare seemed to think of something– a plan of sorts. We dont know the plan is, but we know that he's going to get what he wants, according to the creator of the story itself. The main targets are most likely going to be the ones closest to dream, so cross, ink, and blue. (And dream himself, of course.) So please, PLEASE be careful. I'm really scared for everyone and everything at this point, so yeah DONT DIE PLEASE.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PatchesForever011 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error I think nightmare is out to get you. Either you or ink, or cross?? He's planning to beat answers out of one of you if necessary</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Error rolled his eye lights while Ink snickered. “Like Nightmare would actually kill anyone. He gets more power from us alive than he does when he’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the heads-up, though!” Ink smiled. “I’ll make sure that we’re all on the look-out!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 9 (Undernovela, Obsessions, and Revenge!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>:'D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Creators featured in this chapter are:</p><p>Rocklife598/599<br/>Iollzilda<br/>KatScan<br/>Lava_wolf<br/>PatchesForever001<br/>MagicalEevee<br/>Lerex<br/>Wishdead<br/>JustARandomPuddle<br/>Hoodie_Lover<br/>Mutiara_n24<br/>starlightdreamer580<br/>Skalicia<br/>Lazykittypurrs<br/>Annika0130<br/>MaeAce<br/>Av<br/>HeyImAngelica<br/>TiredHydra922876<br/>Xadeone<br/>Maudlin<br/>Rin-chan_Fan (Aeda_theYellowElf)<br/>SeldomWisdom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Error! Did you know ink documents and records almost everything he can about you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Error blinked a few times, and Ink started squirming uncomfortably in his chair. He turned to glare at Ink. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Write down everything I can about you.” Ink laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “But to be fair, I do the same with everyone else! Because my memory is Terrible!” He added on hastily. Error continued to stare at him suspiciously, his form tense and unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if I believe you…” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>lollzilda Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay I'm guessing a lot of my fellow creators are gonna ask stuff that'll bring Error to the edge of crashing so how about something more, uh,,,, tame. So Ink, what's your thoughts on Undernovela so far? Who would you consider your favorite character and why? :&gt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Undernovela is really fun right now!” He laughed. “They’re all really cool, I don’t think I can choose a favorite!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then pick Asgoro, you idiot.” Error huffed, propping his face up on one of his fists. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best one there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>KatScan Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error, do you have a favorite episode of Undernovela? If so, what is it about and have you learned any Spanish from watching it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Want to tell us some stuff about Undernovela? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Why do you like Undernovela so much? If there where other AU's similar to Undernovela, would you like those as well?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Undernovela is the only one I will ever watch.” Error scoffed. “Any AU that tried to replicate what it has is a sad excuse of a copy of a copy. I don’t have a favorite episode either.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How did error first find undernovela? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was experimenting with my portals one day, back when I wasn’t sure about what exactly I could do.” Error admitted, a small smile on his face. “I was practicing opening portals and one of them just happened to open up to Undernovela. I came in during episode 185, so I was pretty confused as to what was going on. Eventually I figured out how to open a window to the beginning and watched it from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Do you think you'd enjoy 5 tongues?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Has ink seem error’s 5 Cthulhu tongues? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s seen them.” Error rolled his eye lights. “He kept on trying to touch them for days afterward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I would enjoy five tongues, personally.” Ink admitted with a shrug. “It’s really cool though!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Can ink touch his nose with his tongue? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How far can error reach with his longest tongue? The back of his skull even? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Are the tongues all the same length?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t do that.” Ink sighed, turning to look at Error. “Although, I am curious about that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of my tounges can go all the way over my head and touch the top of my neck.” Error admitted. “They’re not all the same length. The shortest one can hook onto my eye socket though.” He opened up his mouth and demonstrated it with ease before pulling it back into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ink have you ever wondered what it would be like to French kiss error? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How much control does error have over those things anyway? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What is inks immediate reaction to the idea of French kissing error? What’s error’s immediate reaction? What’s error’s immediate reaction to inks immediate reaction? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t think about french kissing Error?” Ink shrugged. “I just think that they’re cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have about as much control over my tongues as Nightmare has with his tentacles.” Error shrugged, his glare hardening. “And what did I say about that?! No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Error! Are you aware that ink is actually obsessed with you? To the point where it could be considered love? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ink’s obsession is about </span>
  <em>
    <span>who now?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PatchesForever011 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error ink is obsessed with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MagicalEevee Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just so you know: Ink has an extreme obsession with you! But I can understand that. You are without a doubt amazing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________ </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lerex Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Error, you remember Inks obsession? It's about you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Ink hung his head in defeat. “This really isn’t how I wanted you to find out…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>really?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Error gave Ink a deadly glare as Ink turned to look at him, waving one of his hands around. “Cause I certainly didn't want to know at all! What kind of psycho are you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Ink paused. Then he shrugged, a hesitant smile on his face. “A creative one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error signs and glitches began to cloud his vision, so Error bit his tongues and pushed it off for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wishdead Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1. Ink: how is your current obsession with error going?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JustARandomPuddle Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink, where did your obsession for Error come from? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hoodie_Lover Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink, why are you obsessed with Error?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mutiara_n24 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>AND HI IIIINK! HOW YOU DOIN'? I want to ask you something. How long have you obsessed with Error? And what is the first thing that make you obsessed with him in the first place?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it’s not going as well as it could at the moment.” Ink admitted, a little worried as he observed Error. “There was probably a better way to go about doing this that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> result in a crash…”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“NO Ship, ShERlOck.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been obsessed with him ever since I first met him? And I’m obsessed with him because he’s really interesting and mysterious, I guess?” He shrugged. “I don’t know how I would describe it- I haven’t actually thought about the ‘why’ of it. Just that I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wishdead Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2. Error: how does it feel to learn you are one of the few things the ink won't forget about for the apparent future?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“hORRiblE.”</b>
  <span> Error answered gruffly.</span>
  <b> “AbSOlutEly hORRiblE.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>starlightdreamer580 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How do the both of you fair with glitter? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> _____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lerex Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ink, did you know that Error was recently verry glittery? Ask Sci for details.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“iNk will </b>
  <b>
    <em>NOt</em>
  </b>
  <b> bE iNfORmEd AbOut thAt.”</b>
  <span> Error growled, his eye socket twitching. He didn't voice the ask out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Informed about what?” Ink asked quietly after a few moments, giving Error some time to cool down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Error eventually sighed, the glitches and error signs gone. “Forget about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Is sci listening to all this? Recording all this? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the funk did you think he’s doing? Funking Edge?” Error scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Skalicia Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, I'd like to yell at Sci that he better not be making out with Fell right now. While I'm guessing he isn't since I'm sure both Sci and Ink, and any other onlooker that isn't Error, will probably find us creators fascinating in all our somewhat chaotic glory, I still want him to know that just because he's outside of our perception right now, doesn't mean he can get distracted with kissing while on the job.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without voicing the ask, he paused. He thought for a few moments, slowly going over what had been said. Suspicious, and opened up a window to see where Edge was supposed to be. The door opened between the machine room and the recording room, revealing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoyed Sci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Error I swear to heaven on high if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> do anything to Edge, you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>regret it.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sci hissed, but before Error could yell at him, he closed the door again. Ink was holding a hand up to his grin in an attempt to stop the laughter that was bubbling out of him, but all Error did was glare at him as the window closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lazykittypurrs Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error, have you seen Ink's tattoos?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Error you know those black marks on Ink's bones? I think its made of Code from the Multiverse."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ink, show error your tattoos! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What does error think of them? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ink and error: if you were to see each other naked, would you be embarrassed? Would you care? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MaeAce Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink! Can we look at your tattoos? Where do they reach? Are they all over your ribcage? (͡°‿ ͡°) can you take your shirt off? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Av Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Sci, why dont you guys look at Ink’s tattoos, there may be something important about them!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sci isn’t answering questions.” Error huffed, not actually voicing the questions out loud as he scowled. “He’s just recording them for his stupid research. And for the record- there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> dealing with Ink that’s actually important. Least of all his tattoos. They’re all probably gross and inappropriate, and even without them I wouldn’t want to see him naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Ink huffed, pouting as he turned to look at Error. “What was that about my tattoos? What did they say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing important, you idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HeyImAngelica Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sci- How long do you think it's going to take before Error finds out Ink is obsessed with him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink- Same question as Sci</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sci- How are you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TiredHydra922876</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Sci! Most of the other asks are just focusing on Ink and Error, understandably. But, I have some questions for you, too! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How's Red? Does he just stay over here in Labtale all the time or does he live with Underfell Paps too, sometimes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And, speaking of Underfell Papyrus, have you met him? What do you think of him, and vice versa?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also, Sci, could you tell us about some of the weird things you've seen with all the outcodes? Who's the weirdest visitor you've ever had? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HeyImAngelica Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sci- What do you think of Ink's and Error's relationship?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Xadeone Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sci, now that you're listening, im not saing this sugarcoated. Have you had sex with Red? Are you that avanced in your relationship?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HeyImAngelica Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sci- Thoughts on this mess?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sci, why do you involve yourself with the multiverse so much? You have to be one of the weakest Sans' "</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally just said</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Sci isn’t answering any of your questions.” Error scoffed, once again not saying any of the questions out loud. “Geeze, pay attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sci is a NERD!!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"NERD! NERD! NERD! NERD! NERD!!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes he is.” Error chuckled, and Ink laughed too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How did you both meet sci? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met Sci at the Christmas Party.” Error grimaced. “I really want to get that whole memory out of my head…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met Sci a few years before the XEvent.” Ink admitted. “He was seeking me out in an attempt to learn more about me, and it kinda just… went from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maudlin Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink, are you self conscious about your tattoos? If so, I think they are beautiful! They make you very unique and special.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Is ink ashamed/embarrassed of his tattoos? Does he go out of his way to hide them/not talk about them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly voicing the questions, Error ignored Ink as he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not ashamed of them! Or embarrassed!” He rubbed at his chest absently, tracing the designs of his tattoos on the fabric. “It’s just hard to answer questions you don’t know, and when people do see them they ask a lot of those questions. It’s best to keep them hidden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Drops book onto table* "Here's a book for Sci. It's 'How not to be a Douchebag For Dummies' HOPEFULLY he's smart enough to understand it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft-” Ink struggled to hold back his laughter as Error opened up a portal into the next room and threw the book at Sci, making him curse and fumble around a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Error, Sci made the slime box because you hit Edge and him with the red/blue paint buckets when you first summoned Ink to the Anti-void."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, that’s right.” Error nodded, not voicing the ask. “Thank you for reminding me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What’s error going to do to sci as revenge? Maybe ink can join in! He likes pranks after all! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rin-chan_Fan (Aeda_theYellowElf)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For Error: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1) What are you planning on doing to get revenge on Sci? You should totally let Ink join, he's amazing at pranks!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SeldomWisdom Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And to Ink. I think you and Error should work together to prank someone in the Multiverse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Preferably a Sans. I would like to see what you two come up with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way I’m letting Ink join in on this.” Error shook his head, not voicing the question. “And I don’t actually have any plans yet. Do you guys have any ideas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MaeAce Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Psst! Error. *Gives him a firecracker where Sci can't see* Can you stick this under or behind Sci and set it off? Please?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error smirked, not voicing the question out loud and accepting the firecracker. “Perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Have ink and error ever pranked each other? Anyone else? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I prank Nightmare’s gang all the time.” Error rolled his eye lights. “They’ll start up whole prank wars simply because of something I did. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hilarious.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MaeAce Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna boop your nasal cavities so bad, but I'll refrain. *Attempts to boop Sci instead* I like messing with the observers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Error and Ink blinked, but before they could reply, a very loud crash could be heard from the second room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“FUNK!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sci cursed loudly, although it was hard to hear through the sound-proofed walls. “SHIP, SHIP, SHIP- WHAT THE-</span>
  <em>
    <span> WHAT THE FUNK WAS THAT?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>WHAT THE LITERAL FUNK WAS-</span>
  <em>
    <span> WHAT-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snrk-” Simultaneously, both Ink and Error attempted to stifle their laughter. They failed, their laughter echoing throughout the room as Sci continued to curse and freak out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 10 (Fathers, Kids, Geno, and The End!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I DID IT!</p><p>I FLIPPIN DID IT!</p><p>HAHAHAHAHAHA~! &gt;:D</p><p>Enjoy! :3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Creators featured in this chapter are:</p><p>SonicLozDPLove<br/>Lerex<br/>Xadeone<br/>Svetlyalya<br/>Lava_wolf<br/>Rocklife598/599<br/>Anonymous<br/>Annika0130<br/>NekuDog<br/>Maxils<br/>Foreverooo<br/>Nightlla<br/>Mangoz_Baka<br/>Beetpiece<br/>Walking Paradox<br/>JKSkullQueen218<br/>JustARandomPuddle<br/>TheAmberShadow<br/>SweetSugarApple<br/>ClarissaFazbear<br/>PatchesForever011<br/>A self-induced insomniac<br/>Av<br/>duskenne<br/>Krystal_Twi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>_____________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SonicLozDPLove Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink I'm so glad to finally talk to you. Tell me, have you recently visited your dads? I'm pretty sure Top! Gaster and Aster would be really interested in your past!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lerex Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ink, when was the last time you visited your dads?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I visited Aster and Gaster few weeks ago!” Ink beamed. “They’re doing really well! I promised them that I’d tell them everything that I could as I learned about it!” He blinked. “Or did I?” He reached for his scarf and pulled it up, searching through his notes until he found it. “Oh! Yeah, I did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Xadeone Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink, how didi you happen to have adopted dads, whats the whole story of it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda just… came upon them one day?” He shrugged. “I don’t exactly remember, but Aster had somehow managed to get into Gaster’s world. I created a merged AU for the two of them to live in, and I just kept checking in on them whenever I could… I can’t remember when I started seeing them as my parents…” He hummed thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Svetlyalya Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Glitchy, did u see Dream’s belly? Have u contact with Dream? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_Wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For Error, children! What do you think of Dream's baby? Would you want children yourself? What do you think about the signature colors for male and female babies being Blue and Pink, would you want to change that if you had a child? What nickname would you give a baby? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t seen Dream.” Error sighed. “And I personally don’t care for the baby, nor would I want children for myself. I don’t particularly care for the colors either, and they’re all abominations, so probably that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s error’s opinion of ink being the father of dream’s child?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?” Error asked, an incredulous look on his face. Then he started laughing, unaware of the odd look on Ink’s face. “You- You honestly expect me to believe that this idiot got that one pregnant?! Please! Dream, at the very least, has more sense than tha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anonymous Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ERROR ERROR, INK GOT DREAM PREGNANT! How does that make you feel, mmh?? MMMMMHHH!?!? :)))</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Error! The Baby Dream is pregnant with is Ink's!!!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NekuDog Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error, you know that the baby that Dream is waiting for is from Ink ...?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink explains to Ruru about the little blessing Dream awaits!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>“...”</strong> Error took a deep breath, slowly turning to look towards Ink. His next words were sharp and demanding. <strong>“ExplAiN. NOw.”</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was an accident of sorts.” Ink shrugged. “Apparently my magic took advantage of Dream wanting to have a family with Cross and impregnated him without mine or his permission. It still confuses me to be honest.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_Wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! Your thoughts on Ink having a child? Have you ever visited a baby version of a world other than to destroy it? Could you go destroy a baby version of a world after all this in my nonexistent honor?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“i thiNk thAt hE’S EvEN <em>mORE</em></strong>
  <span><strong> Stupid NOw.”</strong> Error growled, his hands fisted tightly on top of the table. <strong>“ANd SuRE. whAtEveER. i’ll dEStROy A wORld fOR yOu. NExt quEStiON.”</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maxils Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seventh, Ink, how do you feel about becoming a soon-to-be biological father to Dream's kid, of all the possibilities?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t really know how to feel about it?” Ink scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “It’s all really weird, and I don’t know how I should feel about the situation, so I can’t take the right paints and… yeah…” He trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Foreverooo Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To ink: Do you often see Dream after his reveal to you? Do you know anything about how his pregnancy is going?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” He beamed. “I do my best to visit him whenever I can! And his pregnancy is going by really well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anonymous Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, Ink, have you told your parents they're about grandparents? How did they react? And if you haven't told them yet, how do you think they'll react?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What does error think of ink’s dads? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Do inks parents know they’re gonna be grandparents? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I asked Dream about that, I think.” Ink hummed, looking over his scarf. “Oh! Yeah, Dream said something about wanting to keep his pregnancy as much of a secret as possible, and I haven’t gotten permission to tell my dads yet. I’ll definetly have to ask him next time I go over!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-When’s dream due? Is ink going to be involved in parenting or no? Is cross going to fill that role instead? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- How do you think you're be with Dream's baby?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream’s in his… third trimester right now?” Ink looked back to his scarf. “He’s… thirty-two weeks pregnant, I believe.” He let the scarf drop. “And I don’t know about that, Dream hasn’t really talked to me about how Cross will fit in- mostly because they haven’t gotten in a relationship yet.” He shrugged. “We both agreed that I’d probably be a terrible parent, so I’m not going to be involved in raising the baby. I’m going to be more like an Uncle to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightlla Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>what if you also get other people pregnant would you help them with the child or children?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will!” He laughed awkwardly. “It would kinda be my fault, after all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ink! Describe for error what it was like to feel the baby kick. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Is dreams...erm...body? Opaque? Or can you see through it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It felt really weird to feel the baby kick.” Ink paused, trying to come up with other words, but he shrugged when they failed him. “And all ecto-flesh are translucent, meaning that you can kinda see through them, but it looks fogged up. I’ve caught peeks at the baby’s skeletal form, and that’s how Dream figured out that he’s a boy, but the only thing that we can really see clearly is the light of his soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ink, are you going to be there for the birth of your child? Provided dream is ok with that. Or maybe you can get error to open a portal/window and view it from afar! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll definitely do my best to be there!” Ink beamed. “I haven’t ever seen a birth before, I hope I won’t miss it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lerex Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ink, did you think about names to call the kid yet?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Svetlyalya Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have Dream already thought about the name for yours child, Ink? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream’s afraid to name him.” Ink admitted, humming a little. “He’s terrified of something wrong happening to him and the baby, so he’s been putting it off for as long as possible. I know that he has a few ideas, though! He just won’t tell me them.” Ink pouted a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Svetlyalya Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink are u already now de child’s gender? Or skeletons don’t have one in yr Multiverse too? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The baby is a boy!” Ink cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How does dream give birth anyway? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mangoz_Baka</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can we go back to dream getting pregnant? How exactly did this happen between Ink and Dream?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well-” Before Ink could continue, Sci stepped out of the other room, prepared to give another explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like this.” Sci adjusted his glasses in a way that totally wasn’t like anime. “A monster soul conveys it’s needs and wants to a monster’s magic, and the magic’s job is to make sure that the race lives and reproduces. Now, because Ink is still alive without the use of a soul and still has control over his magic, it means that his magic adapted to his situation in order to help him survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of the adaptation, along with the fact that there is no soul to convey Ink’s hopes and dreams to his magic, his magic was able to figure out how to pass on his genetics to any monster who wished to have a child. Of course, normally sexual intercourse is required for this kind of thing,” Sci waved his hand. “But Ink is not particularly interested in having sex, so in order for his magic to perform its duty, it had to adapt again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It kept on developing and evolving until it could impregnate someone simply with the thought of that person having children so long as Ink’s magic interacted with the other person’s. When Ink healed Dream, Dream must have been thinking about having kids, and so his magic took the action it needed to in order to do its job. As for how, it’s through labor.” Sci nodded to both Error and Ink, and then without another word, he went back into the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... What he said!” Ink laughed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ink, describe your healing method in detail; ya know, the one that accidentally knocked dream up</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Well, I just grab one of my brushes-” He pulled out a brush. “And use it to regrow the bone! Everyone thinks that it’s very uncomfortable and they squirm a lot while I’m doing it. Depending on how much bone needs to be grown and the person being healed, it’ll hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beetpiece Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>@Error, As your emotions will probably be a mess due to some funky questions, be careful not to get too lovey dovey around ink, you will get pregnant, and you will not have a good time. Magic is fun, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m getting a headache again…” Error moaned, rubbing his temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ink, what if what happened with dream was the other way around? What if YOU got pregnant? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How would error react to THAT? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I probably would have laughed it off.” Ink admitted, scratching the back of his head as Error began to pretend to dry-heave. “And then I would have done a </span>
  <em>
    <span>looooot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of reckless things and risk killing the baby. In fact, I probably would have.” He grimaced. “Dream probably wouldn’t be all that happy about it.” He looked over at Error. “You know, you can stop now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error froze, slowly turned to glare at Ink, and then gave him the birdie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lerex Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ink, if you and Dream ever need a Nanny, try to find Mary Poppins.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Thanks!” Ink lifted up his scarf. “Let me just write that down so that I can remember to tell Dream!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- What's your opinion of children?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Alternate versions of you have 5 children, what do you think of that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Your opinion on children? Explain why you either like or dislike them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Children are so cute and fun to play with!” Ink beamed. “It’s especially fun to roughouse with them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... They’re not the worst abominations out there.” Error grumbled. “So long as they’re polite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Walking Paradox Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is I, a person here to ruin everything for everyone! Grab the eye bleach!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Error! Have you, by any chance, heard of 404? Or, perhaps, Extinction (https://www.deviantart.com/xx-avj-xx/art/Extinction-ref-779953452)? *Throws a relatively normal-looking yet, somehow, still creepy picture of Extinction at Error* Embrace your demented horror child, Error! Embrace him! Together you and Reaper can have the creepiest children in the world! Even creepier than if you got together with Geno. *cough* *cough* Fatal Error... *Slips picture of Fatal into Error's pocket* (He's not really their kid, but Error doesn't need to know that.) On another note, how do you feel about Goth? Geno and Reaper's kid/abomination? Do you love him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing Error did when the paper was thrown at him was rip it to shreds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He said with a glare, not voicing the ask. “You are canceled. Next question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JKSkullQueen218 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What would happen if Goth recognized something similar in you to his Mom? You gave him a specially made doll, so I think you love him in your heart to an extent? Would you be open to Goth wanting to be close to you like family? Could you even refuse him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Error took a deep breath, not voicing the ask out loud. “No, I would not be open to that. I don’t aim to interfere with them unless it’s absolutely necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- You probably know the Ship children between you and Ink from the other creators, what do you think of them? Do you think you'd like them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- I say they're interesting children, and you're most shipped with Ink, what do you think is something that would make you love Ink?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- And other versions of you loved Ink, so there must be something. And if you can't think of anything that's alright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JustARandomPuddle Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Have you met any of the fusions or ship children yet? (Excluding Goth and Dream's kiddo, of course.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fusions? Ship children?” Ink blinked and looked over at Error, who only shrugged back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TheAmberShadow Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know, in most other multiverses, Palette and Goth end up dating. And very few Creators don't ship them. What you think about that Ink? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Little baby Palette is going to be so cute!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"and little Goth can already sense them. Do I sense soulmates in the air?~"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Palette?” Ink asked, blinking obliviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lerex Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ink, your and Dreams child will probably marry Goth one day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Ink tilted his head to the side curiously. “Huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightlla Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>on a scale of 1 - 10 how cute is Goth?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! He’s a ten out of ten!” Ink cheered. Error scoffed, but didn't say otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lerex Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Ink, do you know that in theory, there are a LOT of children created for you and Error? And even more if you count in every other "love" interest that they have thrown your way?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anonymous Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey guys! I was wondering how do you two feel about being shipped together~? Also do you know who paperjam is?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Svetlyalya Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(*whispers*What about PaperJam and Gradient? :&gt;&gt;&gt;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TheAmberShadow Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have you guys ever heard of someone named Paperjam? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m aware of that. You guys like to go crazy.” He laughed. “I still have no idea who Paper Jam and Gradient are.” Ink turned to look at Error. “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” He shook his head. “Next Question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightlla Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>if for some very weird reason, that has nothing to do with Ink, you get pregnant what would you do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“NO.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't voice the ask.</span>
</p><p>____________________________</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lerex Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Error, do you remember the time when you shook hands with someone and never let got, so you accidentally turned it into handholding and blamed the other one?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“whAt ARE yOu tAlkiNg AbOut?”</b>
  <span> Error scowled, calming down a little. </span>
  <b>“clEARly yOu gOt thE SERiES Of EvENtS wRONg. dARkblitz tRickEd mE iNtO dOiNg thAt. SO i gAvE thEm whAt thEy dESERvEd.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“DarkBlitz?” Ink mumbled to himself, mildly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife599 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ink, have you seen error’s earliest memory, when he ended up in spectertale? Error you should show him! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m NOt ShOwiNg him thAt.”</b>
  <span> Error snapped, not voicing the ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nightlla Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error did you know you, geno, and fresh are all created by the same creator so in a way you three are related</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lerex Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- If you two didn't know allready: Fresh is Errors brother. And he started as a "sk8 or b sk8" kinda guy. And Geno is thier brother too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SweetSugarApple Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ima be bamboozling your minds! with my otherworldly knowledge and wisdom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ink, do you knoooooww. that error, geno, and fresh.... share the same creator?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“wE dON’t tAlk AbOut thAt.”</b>
  <span> Error growled, not voicing any of them out loud. Ink sighed when he realized what was happening. </span>
  <b>“fuNk Off.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JKSkullQueen218 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, you stopped Geno from entering your Anti-Void. Does that mean you don't want to see the happy version of yourself suffer and die? Like you basically did? Does that mean you'll never bring yourself to destroy him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh, i’ll dEStROy him ONE dAy.”</b>
  <span> Error scoffed, once again not voicing it out loud. </span>
  <b>“I’ll juSt mAkE it quick ANd pAiNlESS.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lava_wolf Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Would you be willing to share with someone which AU you're from?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Do you think you ever could share that information? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ink perked up when Error voiced the question, but pouted when he realized that it wasn’t for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on.” He mumbled under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“NO. NEvER.”</b>
  <span> Error shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NekuDog Asked: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sorry for the headaches that we cause Ruru, I don't talk much to try not to bother you ... but this is my last question!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error you know you were a Geno!sans in the past ...?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bye bye~~~ *Moves away to the bottom*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ClarissaFazbear Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Error, do you remember who you used to be before you became who you are today?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PatchesForever011 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error do you know about geno?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I Am wEll AwARE Of whO i wAS, AlthOugh i Admit tO NOt kNOwiNg AbOut it fOR thE lONgESt timE.”</b>
  <span> He answered, yet again not voicing the ask. Ink blinked and looked over at Error curiously, no longer upset about not being asked any questions. From the sounds of it, he wouldn’t be voicing any of the questions any time soon (CoughInkWontHearAnyOfTheQuestionsAfterThisBecauseImLazyCough).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Svetlyalya Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ErRoR, r u still melting because of all the DETERMINATION u used to have while being a Geno?? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“thAt iS NONE Of yOuR buSiNESS!”</b>
  <span> He yelled. He didn't give a straight answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>JustARandomPuddle Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>OMG YES!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error, will you ever tell Geno about your past? Do you still keep in contact with Blueberror?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Does reaper know about error being geno? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Does GENO know? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A self-induced insomniac Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error, does reaper know about your past? Will you ever tell geno about it? Also, what happened to blueberror?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“NO, hE will NOt bE tOld.”</b>
  <span> Error scoffed. </span>
  <b>“ANd hE iS dOiNg OkAy, but yOu ShOuld kNOw thAt hE cAN hEAR yOu guyS tOO. if yOu REAlly wANt tO kNOw, gO ASk him yOurSElf!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How do geno and error both exist simultaneously anyway? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“it’S thE SAmE cONcEpt AS bluE’S SituAtiON. NExt quEStiON.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Av Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Error how do you feel about what could have been if you hadn’t glitched into the anti-void? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I fEEl likE yOu ShOuld miNd yOur OwN buiSNESS!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anonymous Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ERROR it seems like you know about your past and how you used to be geno, but how did you find out about that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Svetlyalya Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And how exactly did u turn into de ERROR? Did anybody ever notice this? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-If error remembers being geno; HOW exactly does messing with determination get you into the anti void anyway? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-How did error find out anyway? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“i fOuNd Out whilE i wAS dEAliNg with thOSE impOStERS.”</b>
  <span> Error growled. </span>
  <b>“ANd if i kNEw thAt i wOuldN’t bE hERE NOw wOuld i?”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Error: do you remember your Last Thought before becoming an error? Spoilers: It was anger towards finally having your happy ending only for it to be taken away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Inks thoughts on that? Error’s? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“thiS hAS NOthiNg tO dO with iNk.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If only Geno 1.0 could have gotten the 'Happy Ending' like Geno 2.0 did. Instead of, ya know. . ."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“dO yOu wANt mE tO StRANglE yOu?”</b>
  <span> Error asked with a wide smile, the lighting and glitches making him look far more threatening than he already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>duskenne Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Error, Ink. Did you both know that Error used to be Geno? He was messing around with his determination when he accidentally glitched himself into the anti-void and lost his memories. What are both of  your thoughts on this? (If someone already asked, I’m so sorry ^^) Also, Error, Ink, both of you take these *hands them gloves* Perhaps you could try handholding like that? And Error, here~ *I give him Asgoro’s autograph, along with some chocolate* ^-^</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“NO!”</b>
  <span> Error suddenly slammed his fists against the table and completely ignoring the autograph as it floated to the floor. Ink caught it before it fell, staring up at Error in shock. </span>
  <b>“NO ONE iS SuppOSEd tO kNOw! ESpEciAlly NOt him!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>_____________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PatchesForever011 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ink do you know how geno is related to error?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Krystal_Twi Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, Ink, did you know that Error was a 'geno' Sans?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“i SAid thAt hE’S NOt SuppOSEd tO kNOw!”</b>
  <span> He glitched harshly. </span>
  <b>“hE will NEvER kNOw! NOt if i hAvE ANythiNg tO SAy AbOut it!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rocklife598 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-What’s inks opinion of error being geno?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Av Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok so *deep breath*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey Ink! Did you know that Error was from Aftertale before he glitched into the anti-void?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>____________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annika0130 Asked:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ink, Error used to be Geno. 'A' Geno at least. After he got out of the Save Screen, he fell into the Anti-Void and became the Destroyer we all know."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And Hate. . ."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And Love. . ."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not that I think he remembers."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"His curiosity has always been his Fatal Flaw."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Doesn't know when to STOP."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Shut up!”</b>
  <span> He screamed placing his hands up against his head. Ink leaned away from him, eye sockets wide. </span>
  <b>“NO! i REfuSE! i SAid NO! StOp tAlkiNg!”</b>
  <span> He glitched harshly again, letting out an unfathomable scream that made the lights in the room flicker. Then, before anything else could happen, he opened up a portal to _____TALE and walked through without a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ink stood there quietly, watching numbly with Asgoro’s autograph in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Error…”</span>
</p><p>Silence answered him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, I just have a few things to say!</p><p>First of all, THANK YOU GUYS SO! MUCH!</p><p>I'm constantly forgetting how many people actually read this story, and even then social anxiety exists, so I kinda expected this to flop. You guys made it TEN FLIPPING CHAPTERS LONG, and that's probably one of the best compliments I will ever recieve. Like, I am honestly really, really flattered right now. Just... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-</p><p>Secondly, the next chapter will be up in a few days, so keep an eye out!</p><p>And finally, I HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A GOOD VALENTINES DAY! I would have written something, but I've been too busy with this to really write anything. :'D</p><p>Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for participating! I hope you guys had as much fun as I did! &lt;33333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>